Sapphire Blue: Second Series
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Tak banyak yang berubah dicafe bernama Sapphire Blue itu. Hampa tanpa semburat merah muda, sekarang cafe itu terasa lebiih hidup karena kisah cinta. Tak lupa, takdir masih membuntuti mereka. Kangteuk, Hanchul, Yewook, Haehyuk, Sibum, and Kyumin. RnR chingudeul. Lanjutan Sapphire Blue series 1. Update Chap 4! Ending!
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 2**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 13**

**You Are My Endless Love**

**Yewook**

Yesung mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berjejer rapi disisi-sisi dinding. Dengan bosan ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam ber-_case_ elegan dengan huruf Y berwarna emas nan besar dibelakang. Sponsor toko kacamata miliknya.

Ibu jarinya lincah menari dilayar ponselnya. Mata tajamnya terus menatap layar sambil sesekali mulutnya berkomat-kamit, mengucapkan nama Kim Ryeowook sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin, namja itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya yang memakai anting.

'_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._'

Kesal, Yesung menarik jauh ponsel itu. Selalu kalimat dari operator yang ia dapat ketika menelefon yeojya yang sudah lama ia tak temui itu. Jangankan temui, keberadaan yeojya itu saja ia tak tahu. Berbagai usaha telah ia lakukan. Bahkan menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Kangin pun ia lakukan.

"Kim Yesung-sshi?"

Yesung mendongak dan tersenyum tipis pada seorang namja yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia berdiri dan membiarkan namja tadi merunduk sopan padanya. "Eottokhae?"

Namja tadi tersenyum puas. "Diketahui Kim Ryeowook berangkat ke Jepang dan tinggal dikediaman orangtuanya yang bekerja disana. Ini alamat kediamannya dan alamat kantor perusahaannya."

Yesung menerima sebuah kartu nama, dibaliknya tertera alamat detail. Kali ini Yesung yang tersenyum puas. "Uangnya akan segera dikirim ke rekeningmu sesuai perjanjian."

"Gamsahamnida telah mempercayakan jasa kami."

**xxXxx**

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap bingung ummanya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Perlahan yeojya itu mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan laptop yang menyala dihadapannya.

"Waeyo umma?"

Umma Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Ryeowook, memilah mana yang rontok mana yang tidak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum palsu. "Nan gwaenchana, umma. Jangan khawatir."

"Apa kau akan terus menunggu sampai parah baru kau akan chemotherapy?" Tanya umma Ryeowook pelan namun penuh penekanan. "Besok kau harus kerumah sakit. Setidaknya kau memeriksa sejauh mana penyakitmu."

"Geuman," Pinta Ryeowook lemah. "Geumanhae, umma."

Yeojya paruh baya itu memeluk Ryeowook erat, lalu mengecup kening Ryeowook. Tanpa berkata apapun yeojya itu keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Terdengar isakan pelan dari balik punggung nyonya besar itu. Setelah ummanya menutup pintu kamarnya, Ryeowook menundukan wajahnya dan menutup layar laptop itu tanpa instruksi seharusnya.

Bahunya bergetar. Ruangan sunyi senyap itu jadi penuh dengan suara isakan pilu dari yeojya mungil yang meringkuk diranjangnya yang cukup untuk tiga orang itu. Butiran air mata mengalir deras melewati pipinya yang makin tirus.

Lelah, Ryeowook akhirnya tertidur setelah mencurahkan perasaannya yang sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi dengan cara menangis tadi. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas bahkan dengan keadaan kamar yang tak bercahaya itu.

"Ngh, Yesung oppa…"

**xxXxx**

Seperti kebiasaannya, Yesung menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk berangkat ke Jepang beberapa jam lagi. Dia tak mau berlama-lama menunggu sampai esok hari untuk berangkat ke Negeri Sakura itu. Setelah semuanya dirasa siap, namja tampan itu bergegas tancap gas ke Jepang dengan penerbangan terakhir.

Karena sudah memesan kamar hotel setibanya disana, sekarang ia hanya butuh bersantai dan beristirahat selama dipesawat. Tapi istirahatnya tak sesempurnya yang ia bayangkan. Otaknya menolak untuk beristirahat, terus saja memikirkan yeojya manis imut berbadan mungil yang menggemaskan. Tak sabar bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook.

Menempuh perjalanan selama satu setengah jam tanpa berhenti memikirkan Ryeowook membuatnya agak _jetlag_. Setelah memanggil taksi dan menyebutkan nama hotel yang ia tuju, Yesung memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Tuan, sudah sampai."

Sebentar yang Yesung maksud juga tak sesingkat yang ia bayangkan. Tokyo pada jam sepuluh benar-benar jiplakan Seoul, indah dan ramai. Buru-buru ia mengambil beberapa uang yen dan membayar sang supir. Sambutan hangat ia terima ketika memasuki hotel. Setelah _check-in_, langsung saja ia naik lift untuk beristirahat dikamar hotel yang tidak bisa dibilang murah per malamnya.

"Surga…"

Komentar Yesung singkat ketika ia membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Pemandangan kota yang luar biasa indah bisa ia lihat dengan jelas karena hanya dibatasi sebuah jendela yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Yesung langsung mengambil foto dirinya beserta pemandangan itu dan mem-_posting _ke akun _twitter _miliknya. Dengan kalimat 'dimana aku?' di_tweet_nya.

Dering ponselnya membuatnya agak kelabakan. Butuh berpikir dua kali untuk mengangkat telefon yang dituju kepadanya itu. Tapi setelah berdoa singkat, dia menjawab telefonnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ujarnya pelan.

"_Eoddiya? Pergi tanpa ijin kepadaku? Bahkan kau tidak ijin pada appa dan umma?_"

Dengan desahan Yesung membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Aku di Jepang saat ini. Noona jangan beritahu siapapun. Apalagi kalau sampai media tahu."

"_Babo! Kau saja meng-_upload _foto seperti itu. Benar-benar mencurigakan._"

"Biarkan saja mereka menebak sendiri. Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat. Sejak berangkat tadi aku sama sekali tak tidur. Ne? Jaljayo, Chullie noona."

"_Ya! Ya! Jongwoon-ah!_"

Yesung segera memutuskan sambungan telefon dari Heechul dan mematikan ponselnya yang sudah sekarat. Setelah ia selesai mandi, namja itu langsung melempar dirinya kekasur. Sekejab jiwanya sudah memasuki alam mimpi yang akan memanjakan jiwanya.

**xxXxx**

"Sudah mau berangkat?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menghabiskan susu vanilla yang disediakan untuknya. Yeojya itu memakai _ear-phone _dan topi rajutan dari bahan wol. Tas kecil berbahan jeans juga ia pakai dibahunya. Dengan kecupan singkat dipipi orangtuanya, yeojya itu pamit pergi.

Sejak Ryeowook tinggal kembali di Jepang, yeojya itu selalu mengunjungi Taman Nasional Sakura. Buat apalagi kalau bukan untuk melihat Pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Ryeowook juga membumi, dia tidak mau memakai mobil pribadi. Yeojya itu hanya mau memakai _subway_.

Perjalananan singkat ia lakukan untuk mencapai Taman Nasional Sakura yang berada dipinggiran Tokyo. Setelah sampai, ia langsung berjalan lagi ke pohon sakura kesukaannya. Agak jauh dari ratusan pohon sakura lain yang berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan setapak, pohon sakura kesukaannya hampir tak ada orang yang kesana.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Sapanya pada pohon sakura yang agak nyasar dari teman-teman lainnya.

Ryeowook duduk menyender pada pohon itu dan mengambil buku kecil tempat dimana ia menulis beberapa keinginannya sebelum meregang nyawa. Dua keinginan lagi yang belum ia ceklis. Dengan senyuman ia membolak-balik buku itu.

Ryeowook melepas _earphone_-nya. "Kesepian, eh? Kau ditanam terlalu jauh dari kawan-kawanmu. Mereka lebih sering difoto daripada kau. Bahkan orang-orang tidak tahu kau hidup disekitar sini. Belum ada yang mengunjungimu selain aku ya?"

Layaknya orang gila yang mengobrol dengan pohon sakura, Ryeowook tak peduli. Tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Tak masalah, aku akan menemanimu sampai aku menceklis keinginanku yang kesembilan."

**xxXxx**

"Kemana, Tuan?"

Yesung memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang diberikan oleh jasa pencarian orang yang memang cukup terkenal. Sang supir mengangguk dan mengembalikan kartu nama itu pada Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sembari menunggu sampai dia hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang menarik baginya.

Apalagi sebuah palang yang bertuliskan arah kemana Taman Nasional Sakura. Di musim gugur seperti ini memang cocok melihat _hanami_. Sejenak Yesung berdiam diri dan menunggu taksi menepi. Tak lama apa yang diharapkannya pun terkabul. Taksi itu menepi tepat didepan gerbang.

"Sudah sampai Tuan."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat keluar dengan bebas. Tapi matanya tak bisa melihat lebih karena terhalang gerbang berbahan kayu itu. Yesung memberikan supir taksi itu uang sesuai argo dan turun dari taksi itu.

Perlahan Yesung mendekati tombol _intercom _dan memencetnya. Harap-harap cemas namja ini menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"Gomen," Ujar Yesung gemetar. "Kim Ryeowook…"

Lama Yesung mencoba merangkai kata untuk seseorang yang memakai bahasa setempat. Maklum, pengetahuan Yesung untuk Bahasa Jepang tak banyak. Sedikit sulit saat dia berkunjung ke Jepang sendirian tanpa _guide_ atau manager.

"_Apa anda orang Korea? Teman dari Ryeowook-sshi?_"

"Ne! Ne…" Jawab Yesung cepat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sekarang gerbang itu sedang dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam. Seorang yeojya yang mungkin seumur ummanya memakai apron. "Masuk, Tuan."

Yesung mengangguk dan melangkah masuk. Bibirnya membulat ketika melihat rumah yang layaknya rumah Jepang jaman dulu yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Rumah orangtua Ryeowook membuatnya kagum setengah mati. Pelayan itu membawa Yesung masuk dan menemui umma Ryeowook. Umma Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung ketika baru saja bertemu. Dengan bingung Yesung hanya membungkuk setelah umma Ryeowook melepas pelukannya.

"Kim Jongwoon, kan? Penyanyi yang memiliki suara emas itu?" Tanya umma Ryeowook, memperjelas.

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, Nyonya Kim. Apa Ryeowooknya ada?"

Yeojya itu menarik Yesung untuk duduk. "Ryeowook tak ada. Dia melakukan kegiatannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya."

"Kegiatan sehari-hari?"

"Eung, dia akan pergi pagi-pagi dan akan pulang sebelum gelap. Ahjumma tahu kok kalau kalian saling mencintai." Ucap umma Ryeowook setengah berbisik.

"Dia kemana?" Tanya Yesung lagi, penasaran.

Umma Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti. "Taman Nasional Sakura yang tak jauh dari sini."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengambil daun pohon sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Menggapai-gapai diudara untuk menangkap daun berwarna _soft pink_ itu dengan senang. Badannya menghadap ke langit biru yang tak bosan ia tatap. Dengan alasan mungkin lain kali ia tak akan bisa melihat langit biru lagi.

Reflek Ryeowook meringkuk diatas rumput hijau itu, memegangi perutnya karena kesakitan. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan saat ini. Keringat bercucuran deras dari keningnya dan lehernya.

"Arghhh!"

Darah keluar perlahan dari hidung dan bibirnya. Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba hilang dan menyisakan perih yang dibibirnya yang berdarah karena digigitnya tadi. Nafasnya tak karuan seperti orang habis berlari. Dengan ujung baju didaerah tangannya, ia mengelap darah dari hidung dan bibirnya. Tapi darah yang dari hidung tak berhenti sehingga membuatnya kesal.

"Ayolah, jangan terus keluar seperti ini." Ujarnya kesal sambil terus mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Dengan kasar yeojya mungil itu mengelap hidungnya, tapi darah tetap mengalir. Bahkan dengan brutal yeojya itu terus mengelap sampai philtrumnya berwarna kemerahan dan lecet. Ryeowook terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya ia marah pada dirinya sendiri dan memilih untuk memeluk kakinya yang ia lipat.

Lagi-lagi menangis adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meluapkan kemarahannya, kemarahannya pada diri sendiri. Yeojya itu paham betul waktunya tak banyak lagi. Akhir Bulan Agustus sudah dekat, bahkan sekarang sudah tanggal 24 Agustus.

"Saengil chukhahae, Yesung oppa…" Gumamnya pelan sambil terisak.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook tertawa getir. Bahkan dalam seperti ini dia masih bisa berhalusinasi kalau namja yang ia sayangi sedang memanggilnya. Ajalnya mungkin semakin dekat.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook kali ini mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Yesungnya sedang berjongkok dihadapannya dengan senyuman bodoh milik namja itu. Tanpa berkata apapun Ryeowook langsung menghabur kepelukan hangat namja bernama Jongwoon itu. Tangan Yesung beralih ke punggung yeojya itu dan membelainya lembut.

"Na bogoshipta," Bisik Yesung ditelinga Ryeowook. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, eh?"

Ryeowook masih meletakan kepalanya dibahu Yesung, tangan yeojya itu kembali mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Jangan bicarakan itu sekarang."

Yesung terkekeh. "Baiklah. Jadi berapa keinginan lagi yang harus kau ceklis?"

"Dua."

"Apa aku bisa membantu?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya pada Yesung dan menatap mata Yesung seseduktif mungkin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir bodoh. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa."

"Eh? Waeyo?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya. "Uhm, changkkaman! Kau mimisan ya?"

Yesung mengusap philtrum Ryeowook dan memandanginya lama. Ryeowook mengelak dan menutupinya. "Aniya."

"Ya! Jangan bohong!"

Yesung buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan menggendongnya ala pengantin. Yesung baru saja akan berjalan tapi Ryeowook sudah meronta untuk turun. "Turunkan aku, oppa. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Yesung menyerah karena dadanya sekarang sakit karena dipukuli Ryeowook, dia menurunkan Ryeowook. Yeojya itu memungut tas miliknya yang masih tergeletak direrumputan. Tapi ketika tubuhnya merunduk untuk mengambil tas tadi, setetes darah menetes jatuh ke rumput hijau. Membuatnya kontras dengan warna merah darah.

Seketika tubuh yeojya itu oleng dan ambruk. Dengan cepat Yesung berjongkok dan menarik Ryeowook ke pelukannya. "Ryeowook-ah! Ya! Irreona!"

**xxXxx**

Yesung menunduk dalam menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dipijitnya pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing. Bau rumah sakit yang ia suka karena menenangkan malah sama sekali tidak membantunya. Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, tapi ia tak begitu peduli.

"Yesung-sshi?"

Yesung menengadah dan menemukan Kangin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namja gemuk itu duduk dibangku tunggu yang berada diluar ruangan yang menangani Ryeowook. Namja yang berstatus kakak kandung Ryeowook itu menyender pada bantalan bangku panjang itu.

"Kau bahkan datang lebih dulu dariku. Padahal aku ini oppanya sendiri," Ujar Kangin sambil mendesah pelan. "Gamsahamnida, Yesung-sshi."

"Belum, belum saatnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Bisa saja sehabis ini kita tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Bukannya aku menyumpahinya, tapi perasaanku memang sedang tak bisa memikirkan hal-hal positif."

Kangin mengangguk kecil. "Arraseoyo. Aku berterimakasih karena telah memberikan Wookie kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta sebelum dia pergi. Aku siap tak siap harus menerima dan menunggu hasil akhir bulan ini."

"Hasil akhir bulan ini?" Yesung memandang bingung pada Kangin.

Kangin mengangguk. "Dia divonis dokter tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama dari akhir Bulan Agustus ini."

Diawal Musim Gugur ini, tak ada yang bisa mendengar suara petir disore hari yang cerah seperti ini. Hanya Yesung yang bisa mendengar petir itu. Jauh diotak kecilnya, petir itu menyambar-nyambar dengan hebatnya. Sehebat berita kematian Ryeowook yang tak langsung dari Kangin tadi.

"Dokter bukan Tuhan yang bisa tahu kapan Ryeowook akan mati."

Kesimpulan pendek dari Yesung memang benar, pikir Kangin. Tapi tidak membuatnya sedikit lebih optimis dari sebelumnya. Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Ryeowook selain keajaiban.

Ya, keajaiban.

"Dia sudah sadar."

Informasi dari dokter membuat kedua namja itu langsung berdiri dan memasuki ruangan luas itu. Tak banyak barang didalamnya, sehingga terlihat kosong. Hampa. Dokter berdiri disamping ranjang pasien yang berada ditengah ruangan. Ryeowook menatap sayu kedua namja yang ia sayangi.

"Oppadeul…" Sapanya lemah.

Yesung berjalan cepat kesisi lain ranjang Ryeowook. Memandangi wajah pucat Ryeowook yang menyiksa batinnya saat ini. Senyum tipis Ryeowook buat diwajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum makin lebar. "Nan gwaenchana."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Kim Ryeowook-sshi," Ujar dokter berkebangsaan Korea itu marah. "Kau bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja ketika kau menjalani chemo."

"Jangan harap." Desis Ryeowook pada dokter itu.

Yesung dan Kangin hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar percakapan Ryeowook dokter itu. Dokter itu pergi setelah mendata dan memberikan obat-obat serta vitamin untuk Ryeowook. Kangin juga pamit untuk membeli minuman dan makanan kecil dicafetaria rumah sakit.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Yesung dan Ryeowook dikamar itu.

"Oppa, sudah makan malam?" Tanya Ryeowook basa-basi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan bahkan berpikirpun tak bisa?" Jawab Yesung seadanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi bingung mau berkata apalagi. Setelah kabur dari Korea, Ryeowook tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Yesung. Tangan Yesung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda kotak kecil.

"Yeogi…"

Ryeowook menerima buku kecil miliknya yang benar-benar pribadi itu. "Oppa tidak membukanya?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani."

Ryeowook membuka buku itu dan sesekali tersenyum. Ketika sudah mencapai keinginan kesembilannya, dia menatap Yesung dan buku itu bergantian. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Yeojya mungil itu tersenyum dan menaruh buku itu.

"Kita ke Taman Sakura lagi yuk." Ajaknya.

Yesung mendongak. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tersenyum jahil pada Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung berkacak pinggang dan menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ryeowook mengerti, Yesung pasti akan luluh. Pasti.

**xxXxx**

"Uwah, sepi."

Yesung memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tentu, sudah waktunya taman tutup. Tapi seorang yeojya agak sinting membayar petugas dengan mahal hanya untuk datang kesini."

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya dan mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku kesini mau menyelesaikan keinginan kesembilanku, babo."

"Eh? Jeongmal?!"

Ryeowook mengangguk puas. "Keuromyeon. Oppa mau membantuku kan?"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Mwoya?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus mau chemotherapy," Tegas Yesung, sedangkan Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu tak usah."

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Keurae! Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh bantuan oppa! Percuma saja aku membayar petugas itu mahal-mahal."

Yesung tertawa geli. "Kau harus setuju, mau tak mau. Dengan catatan aku akan menemanimu chemo di Seoul. Aku akan cuti dari duniaku."

Mata Ryeowook melotot sempurna. "Jeongmaliya?"

"Jinjjayo, yaksokhaejyo," Janji Yesung, dia berjalan kehadapan Ryeowook dan mengunci yeojya itu dibatang pohon. "Aku tidak main-main."

Ryeowook makin mundur dan merasakan pohon sakura menghalanginya. Tatapan mata Yesung yang tajam semakin menginterupsinya untuk bergerak. Bibir Yesung yang, uhm… menggoda. Ingin sekali ia merasakan bibir yang terlihat manis itu.

"Tunggu, Yesung oppa," Tahan Ryeowook. "Aku kan belum bilang setuju."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu? Aku tidak mau penolakan."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku setuju, asalkan kau selalu bersamaku."

Yesung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Ryeowook. "Yaksok."

Ryeowook mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dijari kelingking Yesung denan senyuman. Yeojya itu sejenak lupa apa yang ingin ia lakukan disini. Tapi tak lama yeojya manis itu ingat dan mengambil buku kecil yang ada disakunya.

"Saranghae," Bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Wookie."

Pohon sakura kesepian itu tiba-tiba bercahaya karena lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip diatasnya. Begitu pula dengan pohon sakura lainnya. Cahaya yang tidak begitu menyinari membuat terlihat remang-remang namun tercipta keromantisan malam itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Nado saranghaeyo, Yesungie oppa."

Yesung menarik tubuh kurus Ryeowook kepelukannya. Biarkan saja, biarkan mereka sejenak melupakan mimpi buruk yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini. Sebentar saja mereka merasakan kebahagiaan singkat sebelum menerima ujian terberat selanjutnya. Sebentar saja mereka melupakannya.

"Oppa harus tau apa keinginan kesembilanku." Ujar Ryeowook senang.

Yesung terlihat ingin tahu. "Mwoya ige?"

Ryeowook tersenyum jahil lagi. "Penasaran? Tutup matamu."

Yesung menurut dan menutup matanya. Dengan ragu Ryeowook menunduk dan berpikir ulang. Apa sehabis ini aku akan bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa? Keinginan kesembilanku itu kan 'mendapatkan ciuman terakhir'. Apa… ini yang terakhir? Pikirnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan memegang tengkuk Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ryeowook berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Ryeowook menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yesung, hanya ditempelkan. Tapi Yesung sedikit mundur karena kaget.

Tapi setelah agak lama, Yesung sekarang mengangkat tangannya dan menahan tengkuk Ryeowook. Memulai permainan baru yang dia pimpin. Yesung melumat bibir kering Ryeowook dan membuatnya lembap kembali.

Yesung melepas pagutannya ketika melihat cahaya seperti kilat dari sebelah kanan. Ryeowook mengecek polaroid berwarna ungu yang selalu ada ditas miliknya. Ryeowook mengeluarkan foto hasil jepretannya dan mngibas-kibaskan foto itu dengan senang. Yesung memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau… mengambil gambar ketika kita ciuman?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan memandang foto itu dengan senang. "Uwah! Sempurna!"

Ryeowook memperlihatkan foto hasil polaroid miliknya pada Yesung. Foto itu men-_closeup _mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman. Wajah Yesung memerah ketika melihat gambar dirinya yang sedang mamandu Ryeowook untuk berbagi saliva.

Yesung mengembalikan foto itu pada Ryeowook. "B-buat apa?"

Ryeowook tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil buku kecil dan membuka halaman keinginan kesembilannya ditulis. Yesung yang penasaran mencoba untuk mengintip apa yang Ryeowook tulis disana. Tapi dengan cepat yeojya itu menempel foto ciuman mereka dan menutup buku itu lagi.

"Sudah!" Ujar Ryeowook girang. "Gomawoyo."

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau yeojyachinguku?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya oppa pernah memintaku untuk menjadi yeojyachingu oppa? Oppa hanya bilang kalau oppa mencintaiku."

Yesung tertawa geli. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Mau kan jadi yeojyachinguku?"

"Terlalu berharap."

Yesung _sweatdrop. _"Jadilah yeojyachinguku."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Terlalu memaksa."

Yesung pundung dibawah pohon sakura. "Kau bersedia jadi yeojyachinguku?"

Kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum dan memasukan semua barang-barang penting miliknya ke tas berbahan jeans yang ia bawa tadi. Ryeowook menengadah menatap lurus kearah mata bulan sabit milik Yesung. Namja itu menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku bersedia."

**xxXxx**

**Bab 14**

**Be My Girl**

**Haehyuk**

"Naneun Lee Hyukjae, aku yeojya hebat yang tak pernah putus asa."

Mantra milik Hyukjae yang setiap harinya diucapkan oleh yeojya manis nan enerjik itu sebelum ia pergi kerja. Tepat didepan cermin yang ada dikamarnya yeojya itu mengucapkannya dengan senyum dan suara lembut. Kaki jenjang yeojya itu melangkah keluar kamar dan keluar rumahnya.

Hyukjae menunggu bis berwarna hijau itu datang dengan sabar. Setelah bis itu datang, Hyukjae menaikinya dan menunggu bis berhenti di Dongdaemun. Kesehariannya sebelum datang ke café memang tidak menarik, pikirnya. Untung bis dengan cepat menurunkannya distasiun Dongdaemun, tak jauh dari café tempatnya kerja.

Sapphire Blue.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Ah! Hyukjae-ah!"

Hyukjae langsung menoleh ketika Heechul memanggilnya. Yeojya anggun itu duduk dikursi pelanggan bersama pegawai lainnya. Hyukjae berlari kecil untuk menghampiri teman-temannya. "Ne, eonnie?"

Heechul tersenyum tipis. "Café membuat acara lagi. Menyambut Musim Dingin, berhubung sudah memasuki Bulan Oktober."

"Hm, begitu ya," Hyukjae mengangguk paham. "Lalu apalagi?"

"Baru rencana sih, menurutmu kita membuat acara seperti apa?" Tanya Heechul.

Hyukjae memutar otak, tapi tak lama dia mengangkat bahunya. Tanda tak tahu. Sedangkan yang menunggu jawaban darinya sekarang menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, lain kali kita bahas. Sekarang ganti seragammu dan siapkan café."

Hyukjae dan Kibum mengangguk. Sedangkan Heechul masih berdiam diri ditempatnya sambil memainkan pulpennya yang berhiaskan boneka lucu diatasnya. Yeojya cantik itu kembali mendesah pelan.

"Pegawaiku berubah pasca sakit hati."

**xxXxx**

Telinga Donghae menangkap sebuah suara klakson mobil dari depan rumahnya. Namja tampan itu mengintip dari jendelanya dan melihat Sungmin membuka pintu dan membiarkan seorang namja kurus berkulit pucat masuk kerumah keluarganya. Kecupan singkat mereka lakukan setiap paginya.

Cukup membuat Donghae cemburu.

Tunggu, bukan cemburu karena ia menyukai noonanya. Tapi cemburu karena dia tak pernah disambut dengan kecupan oleh siapapun. Terakhir ketika ia masih menjadi namjachingunya Yoona.. Ah… uri Donghae ini rindu disambut dengan kecupan.

"Bahkan Minnie noona punya namjachingu yang lebih muda dariku." Gerutunya kesal sambil memakai kemeja putihnya.

Donghae sedang bersiap ke kantornya. Kemarin malam dia baru pulang dari kerja dinas di Jeju, jadi dia memilih untuk datang siang ke kantor. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah tas ditangan kirinya. Namja itu menuruni tangga dan menemukan noonanya dan Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol diruang tv.

"Hyung," Donghae menoleh malas pada Kyuhyun. "Ini kan sabtu."

"Aku ada kerjaan."

Jawaban singkat dari Donghae membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Donghae. Sungmin sudah kapok menegur Donghae, dia bahkan didiami Donghae karena menegurnya.

Setelah menyesap kopinya Donghae langsung keluar rumah menuju parkiran khusus miliknya. Memasuki mobil Lamborgini yang baru saja dirilis di Korea beberapa saat lalu. Mobil sport dengan keunggulan kecepatannya yang sesuai dengan 600 tenaga kuda itu laku di Eropa. Kalau di Korea hanya beberapa yang memilikinya, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Mengebut dalam mobil itu sekarang sudah menjadi hobi Donghae. Arah ke kantornya selalu melewati Dongdaemun yang super ramai. Donghae tidak mengeluh sekalipun mobil itu tak berguna jika dipakai dijalanan yang macet seperti Dongdaemun. Hanya karena satu alasan.

Matanya tertuju pada meja kasir dicafe itu. Café Sapphire Blue yang berada disebuah belokan di Dongdaemun. Tempat stategis untuk diperhatikan karena pas dengan lampu merah. Donghae tanpa ekspresi memperhatikan yeojya itu.

Lee Hyukjae.

"Menopang dagu dan menatap kosong kurasa sekarang mejadi hobimu," Gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. "Bogoshipeoseoyo."

**xxXxx**

Hyukjae menyodorkan beberapa uang kearah pelanggan yang menunggu uang kembalian darinya. Setelah itu Hyukjae tersenyum dan membungkuk pada pelanggan itu. Tapi senyumnya langsung meredup tak lama. Terlihat jelas kalau senyuman tadi adalah senyum palsu.

Dan begitu setiap harinya. Semenjak Donghae tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Kalau saja ia tidak menyatakan cinta lebih dulu dan lewat telefon, pasti Donghae masih menghubunginya. Apalagi Donghae sendiri yang ingin mengundurkan diri dari kehidupannya, bukan?

Desahan penyesalan selalu keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali yeojya itu mengingat Donghae. Bodoh memang jika masih mengharapkan namja itu kembali.

"Eonnie," Hyukjae menoleh menatap Kibum yang memanggilnya. "Nanti setelah shift selesai, jangan pulang duluan ya. Tunggu aku."

Tanpa curiga Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan kembali menjaga kasir. Satu namja kecil dan satu yeojya terlihat dorong-dorongan didepan kasir. Keduanya terlihat mirip, hanya yang namja lebih tinggi dan kurus.

Hyukjae menunduk dan memperlihatkan _gummy smile-_nya. "Ada yang bisa noona bantu?"

Sang yeojya kecil mengembungkan pipinya lucu. "Ahjumma jangan lebut Cehunnie! Cehunnie itu milik Luhan!"

Hyukjae melotot pada yeojya kecil yang mengaku bernama Luhan itu. "Aku… ahjumma? Ahjumma katamu?"

Sang namja kecil membungkuk minta maaf. "Mianhae noona, Luhannie memang alogan dan cembuluan."

Hyukjae melotot lagi lebih lebar dari tadi. Dengan tak percaya memandang kedua anak kecil yang membuatnya bingung dan kesal. Pertama wajahnya yang manis imut-imut dibilang ahjumma. Lalu bingung melihat namja kecil yang mempunyai bahasa yang luar biasa dewasa. Apa dia benar-benar mengerti dari kata 'arogan'?

"Kalian berdua… pacaran?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan-pelan karena masih kaget.

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk, lalu Luhan mengapit lengan Sehun seseduktif mungkin. "Kami menikah Christmas Eve nanti."

Hyukjae menatap yeojya kecil itu malas. "Ya ya terserah kalian berdua. Lalu kalian mau apa?"

Keduanya menepuk kening masing-masing dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi Hyukjae kotak itu. Dengan masih bingung Hyukjae mengambil kotak yang masih tersegel dengan sebuah pita yang membuat kotak itu seperti kado kecil.

"Buatku? Dari siapa?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Dari "

Baru saja Luhan mau mengatakan siapa yang memberinya, tapi Sehun sudah mengunci mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. "Dia tidak mau membelitahu. Yang jelas ini buat noona."

Hyukjae membuka pita itu dan membuka tutup kotak itu perlahan. Hanya ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa kalimat diatasnya. Ada permen lollipop berwarna-warni juga.

'_Mungkin lollipop bisa membuatmu berhenti melamun. Geumanhae, neomu shirreoyo. Arraseo?_'

Dan, hanya itu yang tertulis. Tanpa embel-embel lain orang itu menyuruhnya, agak tidak sopan memang. Hyukjae menunduk lagi, tapi kedua anak kecil itu sudah tak ditempat. Satu orang yang sekarang ada dipikirannya. Memungkinkan dia yang mengiriminya ini.

Lee Donghae.

Yah, tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini dari Tuhan yang sudah lelah melihatku seperti ini, pikirnya. Ah… kedua anak kecil itu tidak mungkin malaikat. Hanya fisik mereka yang menggemaskan, tapi setelah tahu keduanya jadi tidak mengira keduanya malaikat lagi.

"Gomawo."

**xxXxx**

Donghae tersenyum senang ketika kedua bocah kecil itu kembali menghadapnya. Dengan riang Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun supaya lebih cepat berjalannya. Dengan riang Luhan membuka tangannya pada Donghae.

"Mana hadiah kami?" Tanya Luhan tak sabar.

Donghae membawa keduanya ke kedai es krim lalu memesan dua cone es krim rasa vanilla dan cokelat. Setelah dia membayar, Donghae memberikan es krim itu pada kedua bocah itu. Keduanya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Donghae mengelus rambut Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. "Pelan-pelan makannya. Gomawo, ne?"

Keduanya mengangguk dan meneruskan acara makan es krim gratis dari Donghae. Donghae berjalan beberapa langkah dan mengintip kedalam café itu. Sembari memakan lollipop, Hyukjae tersenyum ramah ke pelanggan yang membayar pesanan padanya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Jangan tersenyum palsu lagi."

**xxXxx**

Hyukjae melirik jam tanganya, setengah jam lagi shift kerjanya selesai. Sekarang café buka mulai siang hari, tepatnya jam dua belas tepat dan tutup pada jam sepuluh malam sampai seterusnya. Hyukjae menyesap _espresso_ gratisan bagi setiap pegawainya. Bahkan jika mereka ingin makanan apapun akan diberikan gratis selama pelanggan hari itu ramai.

"Hyukie," Heechul mendekati Hyukjae yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir. "Aku pulang duluan ya. Aku bawa satu kunci, kau bawa kunci depan."

Heechul menyerahkan satu kunci yang memiliki gantungan pita pada Hyukjae. Baru saja Heechul mau pergi meninggalkan café, Hyukjae memanggil yeojya itu. "Eonnie…"

Heechul menoleh. "Ne?"

"A-aku pinjam café sebentar ya. Maksudku, aku akan tutup café tepat jam sepuluh. Tapi aku akan menghabiskan waktu disini dulu. Mungkin aku baru benar-benar mengunci café jam sebelas malam."

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, dia tak ingin berlama-lama dicafe sebenarnya. Hangeng sudah menunggunya diluar. "Wae geurae?"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya ingin saja. Aku malas pulang kerumah."

"Jangan membuat khawatir kedua orangtuamu, Hyukie. Tapi tak apa kalau sekali-sekali, bersenang-senanglah dicafe ini sampai kau merasa tidak terbebani lagi. Hati-hati ya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Eung."

Mata indah Hyukjae terus mengikuti punggung Heechul yang keluar café. Hangeng yang tidak sabar menunggu Heechul sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan terus mengetuk-ketukan ujung sepatunya diaspal jalan. Dengan desahan Hyukjae tampak iri dengan pasangan itu.

Kali ini dia mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru café. Hanya terisa empat orang yang masih duduk dikursi pelanggan. Shindong juga sudah berleha-leha bersama Kibum sambil bercanda. Sesekali kedua orang itu tertawa geli.

"Hyukie, kau tak ingin ikutan?" Tawar Shindong.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Kurasa aku lebih baik disini."

Hyukjae memainkan laptop yang terhubung dengan speaker dicafe itu. Dia yang menjadi DJ setiap harinya, Hyukjae yang menentukan lagu mana yang akan diputar. Dan akhir-akhir ini, lagu-lagu dicafe itu selalu bergenre ballad.

**xxXxx**

Donghae menopang dagunya bosan sambil mencari-cari channel tv yang menarik. Tapi dia tidak menemukan satu acara pun yang menarik baginya. Matanya yang terasa berat karena mengantuk tidak membuatnya ingin tidur saat itu juga. Walau lelah ia tetap bersikeras tidak ingin tidur.

"Ah aku kan ingin menonton bola!"

Yah, itulah alasan Donghae tidak ingin tidur awal. Klub bola jagoannya bertanding jam dua belas malam nanti. Sedangkan matanya sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Tiba-tiba lampu bohlam terlihat diatas kepalanya, tanda dia mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Beli kopi dicafe Sapphire Blue, ah. Siapa tahu aku bertemu Hyukjae." Ujarnya riang.

Buru-buru Donghae memakai _cardigan_ dan menyemprotkan parfum ke beberapa tempat ditubuhnya. Dengan percaya diri dia keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung tancap gas dengan mobilnya. Namja itu menepikan mobilnya dan menatap café Sapphire Blue yang sudah gelap dari luar.

Donghae mengerang. "Argh! Kenapa sudah tutup sih?! Eh? Changkkaman…"

Matanya menyipit dan kepalanya maju untuk melihat lebih jelas kedalam café yang gelap itu. Masih ada orang didalam, dan dia hafal bentuk badan itu. Tubuh kurus namun seksi, rambutnya panjangnya dicat hitam gelap.

Lee Hyukjae.

"Dia belum pulang? Jangan-jangan dia terkunci dan sendirian didalam?!"

Donghae langsung turun dari mobilnya, tak lupa mengunci mobil sport miliknya itu. Dengan hati-hati Donghae menyebrang dan mengintip dari luar. Matanya menangkap siluet yeojya yang sedang menuang soju ke gelas kecil lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

Tak lama dua namja asing mengetuk pintu kaca café itu. Hyukjae yang sudah terpengaruh alkohol membuka kunci pintu café tanpa curiga. Lalu namja tadi masuk dan menyerang Hyukjae. Salah satu namja asing itu menahan Hyukjae agar tidak mencoba menyerang kedua namja asing itu.

"Ya! Ya! Lepaskan dia!"

Donghae berlari masuk dan menyerang salah satu namja asing yang menahan Hyukjae. Dengan melotot Hyukjae kaget melihat Donghae yang luwes dan lancar menyerang penjahat-penjahat itu. Setelah kedua namja asing itu kalah karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Donghae, keduanya memohon ampun.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Buat apa kau menyerangnya, hah?!" Donghae memegangi kerah baju kedua penjahat itu dengan masing-masing tangannya.

"Kami hanya menginginkan uang yang ada dikasir, Tuan. Tapi kami menyesal." Ujar salah satu namja takut-takut pada Donghae.

Donghae masih memelototi keduanya, marah besar dia. "Beraninya dengan yeojya! Jangan berani-berani kembali kesini, arra?! Minta maaf padanya!"

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. "Kami berjanji, Tuan. Jwisungieyo, agasshi…"

Hyukjae mengangguk canggung. "N-ne, gwaenchana."

Donghae membawa kedua namja asing itu keluar dan mendorong mereka jauh-jauh. Setelah kerah baju mereka dilepas Donghae, kedua penjahat itu langsung berlari terbirit-birit karena takut dihajar Donghae lagi. Donghae kembali masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih shock terduduk dilantai.

"Gwaenchana? Mereka tidak menyakitimu kan?" Tanya Donghae sambil memeriksa Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk takut. "N-nan gwaenchana, Donghae-ah."

Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Hyukjae-ah. Kau bahkan shock sekarang. Brengsek, aku akan mencari keduanya lagi. Mereka tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan."

Donghae membantu Hyukjae berdiri dan membantu yeojya itu untuk duduk dikursi pelanggan, Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Hajima, mereka kan sudah berjanji tidak akan datang lagi."

"Tapi kau "

"Nan gwaenchana," Ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. "Percaya padaku."

Donghae akhirnya mengangguk samar, walaupun dia masih marah pada penjahat tadi. Kaki Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Hyukjae, dia ke dapur mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Setelah itu kembali lagi dan menyerahkan gelas itu pada Hyukjae.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ah." Hyukjae melengkungkan bibirnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

Donghae menunggu Hyukjae selesai meminum airnya dengan sabar. Setelah itu, gentian ia yang meminum air yang tersisa. Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya. "I-itukan bekasku."

Donghae tidak peduli. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak masalah kok, apalagi secara tak langsung bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirmu kan?"

Hyukjae makin melongo mendengar jawaban acuh dari Donghae. Tapi tak lama wajahnya berubah, menjadi merona dan tersenyum malu. Dalam hatinya bersyukur kalau café ini gelap sehingga Donghae tidak bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah sekarang.

"Gomawo lollipopnya."

Donghae tersedak air yang belum masuk kelambungnya, buru-buru Hyukjae mengelus punggung namja itu dengan panik. "L-lollipop? Lollipop apa?" Donghae pura-pura tak tahu.

Hyukjae tertawa geli. "Jangan mengelak, arrayo."

"Kedua bocah itu membeberkannya? Aish, kalau begitu aku tidak akan membelikan kedua bocah setan itu es krim." Gerutu Donghae kesal.

"Tunggu, kau menyuruh kedua anak itu dan kau membayar mereka dengan es krim?" Kali ini Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu soal ini?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tadi aku hanya diberitahu Kibummie kalau kau yang memberikan lollipop ini lewat kedua bocah tadi. Hanya itu."

Donghae makin merengut, ternyata dia bisa makin terlihat bodoh dihadapan Hyukjae. Image keren dan tampan yang disandangnya sekarang berubah menjadi namja babo dihadapan Hyukjae. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengubur diri sendiri saat ini.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasa bodoh dihadapanmu…" Ujarnya pilu.

Hyukjae tertawa geli. "Aniya, kau tetap keren kok."

Donghae mengembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangan didadanya. "Huff, kau menertawaiku."

"Arraseo, arraseo," Hyukjae menghentikan tawanya. "Gomawo."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, malah kau tidak seharusnya berterimakasih padaku," Ujar Donghae sambil menunduk, Hyukjae makin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae. "Aku tidak menghubungimu setelah apa yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu, itu karena aku bingung."

"Oh, ne. I-itu aku…"

"Nado johahaeyo, Hyukjae-ah," Donghae masih menunduk. "Tapi waktu itu aku baru kehilangan Yoona, aku masih belum yakin kalau aku benar-benar bisa mengatakan 'cinta' padamu."

Hyukjae diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Donghae. Yeojya itu dengan harap-harap cemas apa yang akan dikatakan namja yang selama ini membuatnya kacau. Hyukjae tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika namja itu memutuskan untuk menjauhinya.

"Dan setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ternyata kau terlalu cepat menyembuhkanku. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta denganmu setelah kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang Yoona. Kau candu bagiku," Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Hyukjae dalam-dalam. "Kau gravitasiku saat ini Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menatap namja itu tak percaya. "Dan kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Donghae mengangguk dan mendesah. "Aku menyesal karena terlalu lama menyadarinya."

Mata Donghae terbelalak lebar ketika badannya ditubruk dan dipeluk Hyukjae. Badan Hyukjae yang bergetar membuatnya sadar kalau yeojya itu sekarang menangis dibahunya. Donghae bahkan bisa merasakan air mata Hyukjae merembes masuk mengenai kulit bahunya.

Tangan Donghae perlahan melingkar dipinggang Hyukjae yang ramping. "Mianhae mianhae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Hyukie. Jeongmal."

"Hiks… nado, Donghae-ah."

"Jadilah yeojyachinguku?" Bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan mengatakan 'ya' meskipun kau tak memintanya, Lee Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari Hyukjae, Hyukjaenya, Hyukie miliknya. Namja itu terus memeluk erat Hyukjae sampai yeojya itu berhenti menangis, tapi yeojya itu masih belum berhenti. Donghae melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae dan menghapus air mata Hyukjae.

"Uljimayo, hm? Aku akan terus berada disisimu sampai kau tidak menginginkanku lagi." Bisik Donghae lalu mengecup sisa air mata dipipi Hyukjae.

Otomatis Hyukjae langsung berhenti menangis karena terkejut atas perlakuan Donghae yang luar biasa romantis. Mungkin ini sisa-sisa dari sifat playboy miliknya yang dulu. Semoga saja Hyukjae menjadi satu-satunya dihati Donghae.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae membuat _gummy-smile _miliknya. "Aku milikmu sekarang dan selamanya, Hae.

**xxXxx**

Cha Sapphire Blue Second Series is up!

Baru dua couple yang jadian, masih ada sisa dua lagi ya? Uhh kecepetan nggak sih? Nggak lah ya hehe. Semoga chingudeul seneng baca lanjutannya deh dan nggak nyesel nungguin ff semi abal begini. Dapet nggak nih gregetnya? Wish you all said yes, kkk.

Gamsahaeyo yang udah review diseries pertama, author gemblung ini amat senang. Pokoknya setelah baca, tolong tinggalin jejak ya chingudeul. Bow! Last time, gamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 2**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member and Other Member Boyband.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 15**

**Our Love**

**Sibum**

Siwon menutup sambungan telefonnya dengan kesal. Kibum masih tidak mau menangkat telefonnya bahkan setelah hampir dua bulan sejak insiden fans Siwon yang membencinya. Kibum masih dendam dengannya, bahkan namja itu sudah berlutut pada Kibum.

"Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menoleh malas dan memandang Leeteuk yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Yeojya cantik itu memegang tangan Siwon tanpa maksud apapun. "Jangan berhenti berusaha, hm?"

Didalam hatinya Siwon bersyukur karena mempunyai manager yang mengerti akannya. Dengan senyum tipis Siwon mengangguk kecil. Namja berlesung pipi itu menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk beristirahat setelah lelah melakukan tugasnya untuk bermain Runningman bersama bintang tamu lainnya. Dilihat sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, harusnya Leeteuk juga sudah pulang.

Tiba-tiba Siwon membuka matanya cepat. "Noona, kita ke pom bensin sebentar ya. _Urgent!_"

Leeteuk terkekeh geli. "Panggilan alam tiba ya? Ahjusshi, tolong berhenti dipom bensin terdekat. Siwon kebelet." Leeteuk menyeringai ketika menyebut dua kata terakhir.

Siwon memutar bola matanya ketika Leeteuk kembali mengejeknya. Setiap manusia bahkan artis juga manusia biasa yang harus membuang zat-zat sisa dari dalam tubuh yang tidak berguna kan? (Haduh bahasa author agak gimana ya, habis nggak enak kalo bilang secara langsung gitu).

Van menepi beberapa menit kemudian, lalu Siwon langsung membuka sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai. Langsung saja ia berlari ketika mobil benar-benar berhenti. Leeteuk tertawa geli melihat Siwon berlari terbirit-birit. Tak lama, namja pahatan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna itu kembali ke van dengan wajah lega.

"Sudah?" Tanya Leeteuk mengejek.

"Noona juga pernah kan sepertiku? Jangan mengejekku terus~"

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Van mulai berjalan lagi menuju kerumah Siwon, sekarang ia tinggal dirumah orangtuanya semenjak skandal kemarin. Leeteuk yang sibuk bertukar pesan dengan Kangin membuat Siwon iri. Yah, Kangin dan Leeteuk mulai dekat sejak Leeteuk mengantar Ryeowook kerumah sakit waktu itu.

Siwon yang belum memakai sabuk pengamannya sekarang menutup matanya lagi. Tidak biasanya ia melupakan memakai sabuk pengaman didalam van. Namja itu memakaikan telinganya _earphone _dan menyetel lagu dengan volume terbesar. Mungkin karena ini ia mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

Tiba-tiba van hilang arah karena mobil didepan van mengambil jalur dengan tiba-tiba. Sang supir van kaget dan membanting stir kekanan. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang juga menutup matanya langsung membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan van yang ia tumpangi.

Sisi van sebelah kanan membentur pembatas jalan tol dan membuat van itu terseret. Jalanan yang turunan membuat van itu semakin kehilangan keseimbangan. Sedangkan supir masih mengijak pedal gas, sehingga tak lama van itu miring ke kiri dan terjungkal. Siwon yang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman langsung hilang arah dan membentur pintu sebelah kiri. Van itu berguling-guling dijalanan yang lumayan sepi itu.

Kepala Siwon terbentur kesana-sini, sehingga namja itu tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang terhimpit juga memutup matanya rapat-rapat sampai akhirnya yeojya itu tak sadarkan diri juga. Cukup lama akhirnya van itu berhenti terseret dan berguling. Pecahan kaca dimana-mana karena kaca mobil pecah karena terseret jalanan beraspal.

Leeteuk yang sadar duluan membuka matanya perlahan. Badannya tak berbentuk karena tersayat-sayat pecahan kaca. Dengan terkejut ia lihat Siwon yang tergeletak dihadapannya. "SIWON-AH!"

Yeojya itu membuka sabuk pengamannya dengan susah payah dan mendekati Siwon yang keadaannya juga tak kalah parah dengannya. Leeteuk menepuk-tepuk pipi Siwon yang penuh darah. "Siwon-ah, irreona."

Sayang, mata namja itu tetap terpejam dan seakan tak ingin terbuka. Leeteuk terus melakukan itu agar Siwon membuka matanya. Bahkan Leeteuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh atletis Siwon. Setelah dirasa apa yang ia lakukan tidak berguna, Leeteuk mengerang dan berteriak kencang.

"Argh! Jebal, irreona Siwon-ah. Irreona!"

**xxXxx**

Prangg!

Kibum tersentak ketika ia sadar kalau ia menjatuhkan gelasnya yang berisi air minum yang baru saja ingin ia minum. Yeojya cantik itu langsung membungkuk dan membereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan, namun kegiatannya itu malah membuat jarinya tertusuk pecahan kaca itu.

"Akh!" Rintihnya reflek ketika jarinya tertusuk.

"Wae geuraeyo, Bummie?"

Kibum menoleh dan melihat ummanya diambang pintu dapur, Kibum tersenyum walau perih yang terasa dijarinya. "Gwaenchana, umma. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasku."

Umma Kibum menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat Kibum berdiri. Jari Kibum yang berdarah dibawa ke wastafel dan dicuci agar bersih. Kibum merintih ketika air menyentuh jarinya yang luka. Ummanya memeriksa apakah ada pecahan yang menempel dijarinya. Tapi yeojya berumur kepala empat itu tidak menemukan pecahan kaca dijari Kibum.

"Tetap cuci jarimu sampai darahnya tak keluar lagi." Perintah umma Kibum.

Yeojya yang mempunyai _killersmile _itu terus mencuci jarinya dan membiarkan ummanya mengambil plester luka dan obat merah. Setelah dirasa darah yang keluar sekarang tak begitu banyak, ummanya mengelap jarinya dengan kain bersih. Setelah itu meneteskan obat merah dan menempelkan plester luka itu perlahan.

Umma Kibum tersenyum. "Nah, sudah selesai."

Kibum ikut tersenyum. "Gomawo, umma."

"Cheonmaneyo aegya. Biar umma saja yang membereskannya."

Kibum menurut dan menunggui ummanya sampai yeojya itu selesai membersihkan pecahan gelas itu. Umma Kibum mengelus rambut panjang putrinya lembut. "Ada yang kau pikirkan, ya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Eobseoyo, umma."

"Kalau begitu ada yang salah dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Ada yang salah, Kibummie. Itu salah satu pertanda kalau orang yang kau cintai sedang tertimpa masalah. Pertanda buruk aegya. Lalu siapa yang kau cintai didunia ini selain appa, umma, dan sahabatmu?"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan hanya namja itu. Namja yang merebut hatinya namun tidak bisa ia maafkan begitu saja. Dendam mematahkan kepercayaannya pada namja itu.

Choi Siwon.

"Andwae," Ujarnya reflek. Kibum merasakan tatapan bingung dari ummanya, yeojya cantik itu langsung tersenyum samar. "Eobseo."

Nyonya Kim itu tersenyum bijak. "Umma yakin ada, tapi kalau kau tidak mau cerita tak apa. Tapi kalau kau ingin berbagi cerita, umma siap mendengarkan dan memberimu solusi. Eung?"

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. "Ne, umma."

Telinga Kibum mendengar suara dering ponselnya, buru-buru yeojya itu menjawab telefon dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Tanpa ragu yeojya itu menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab Kibum.

"_Selamat malam, Kim Kibum-sshi?_" Tanya seseorang dari sana.

Kibum mengangguk. "Eh? Ne. Nuguseyo?"

"_Apa anda betul mengenal Choi Siwon-sshi?_" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Kibum mendesah, dia punya firasat kalau ini adalah ulah fans Siwon atau media yang menginginkan informasi darinya. "Ne, wae geuraeyo?" Jawabnya ketus.

"_Jwisunghamnida karena mengganggu anda, tapi Choi Siwon-sshi mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Sekarang ia dirumah sakit didaerah Gyeongju, Gyeongju Hospital. Kim Kibum-sshi orang terakhir yang ia telefon, jadi kami menginformasikan ini ke anda. Apa anda bisa datang sebagai orang yang mengenalnya?_"

Badan Kibum membeku, lidahnya kelu. Bahkan ia merasa kalau dirinya melayang saat ini. ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, hanya bisa merasakan kalau matanya memanas. Apa dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Siwon sekarang?

"Uh, ne. A-aku akan datang."

**xxXxx**

Tuan Choi, Nyonya Choi, dan Minho sudah sampai dirumah sakit, juga bersama Kyuhyun adik sepupu Siwon. Tak ketinggalan Tuan Park dan Taemin yang mendengar kabar buruk dari pihak agensi. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi mereka masih belum bisa melihat Siwon dan Leeteuk.

Tak lama Kangin datang, dia khawatir karena ditelefon oleh pihak rumah sakit. Kangin adalah orang terakhir yang menerima pesan dari Leeteuk. Tuan Choi dan Tuan Park tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir khawatir, sedangkan Kangin menggendong Taemin yang tertidur karena sudah jamnya ia tidur. Begitu juga Minho yang tidur dipelukan Kyuhyun.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memunculkan dokter yang menangani keduanya. Semuanya menghampiri dokter itu dengan was-was.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Tuan Choi dan Tuan Park bersamaan.

Dokter itu tersenyum bijak. "Keduanya sekarang stabil, tapi biarkan dulu istirahat. Luka-luka dan memar disana-sini, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan dalam. Jwisunghamnida sebelumnya, kalian belum boleh mengunjunginya. Tapi bisa melihatnya lewat kaca. Sebentar lagi mereka dipindahkan diruangan khusus."

Sebelum dokter itu pergi, semuanya berterimakasih. Cukup lega mendengar kalau mereka berdua baik-baik saja sudah cukup. Tapi bagi Kangin, ia belum cukup kalau belum melihat keadaan Leeteuk. Perasaan khawatir masih menyelimutinya.

"Uhm, mian," Kangin menoleh dan mendapati yeojya cantik dihadapannya. "A-apa Choi Siwon benar ditangani disini?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi menoleh reflek pada yeojya tadi, sedangkan yang ditatap juga terlihat kikuk. "Kau mengenal putraku?" Tanya Nyonya Choi.

Yeojya tadi mengangguk. "Naneun Kim Kibum imnida, temannya Siwon-sshi."

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kangin dan Kyuhyun diam, tak mengerti apa-apa. Keduanya bertatapan singkat lalu mengangkat bahunya. Kibum masih berdiam diri, dia terlalu canggung karena ia tahu kalau mereka itu appa dan umma Siwon.

Nyonya Choi buru-buru mendekati Kibum dan memeluk yeojya itu erat. Sedangkan Kibum yang kebingungan juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kibum juga tidak berani menanyakan apapun pada Nyonya Choi.

"Maafkan uri Siwonnie, ne? Dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak bukan karena dia tidak menghargaimu. Uri Siwonnie sangat menyayangimu, tapi caranya salah. Maafkan dia ya…"

Kibum mengangguk dan mengaitkan tangannya kebelakang punggung Nyonya Choi. "Ne, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan masalah ini."

"Gamsahamnida, Kibum-sshi."

**xxXxx**

Tangan Kibum menyentuh kaca dingin yang membatasi ruangan Siwon dengan dirinya saat ini. namja itu tampak tidak berdaya saat ini. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri mematung sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya. Matanya terus memandangi Siwon yang masih belum sadar.

"Kibum-ah," Kibum menoleh ketika Nyonya Choi memanggilnya. "Kapan kau merasa lelah? Daritadi berdiri disitu."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia sadar nanti, ahjumma."

Ya, Nyonya Choi menyuruhnya memanggil dengan ahjumma karena risih jika memakai Nyonya Choi terus-terusan. Nyonya Choi juga ingin merasa lebih dekat satu sama lain, apalagi yeojya yang sudah berumur empat puluh tahunan itu merasa kalau Kibum adalah calon istri Siwon.

Nyonya Choi menghampiri Kibum dan memberikan yeojya itu kopi hangat. "Meskipun kau tidak lelah tapi ahjumma yakin kau haus."

Kibum menerima gelas kertas berisi kopi hangat itu dan menyesapnya. "Gomawo ahjumma."

"Cheonmaneyo, Kibum-ah."

**xxXxx**

Beratus-ratus kali Kibum menguap hari ini. Bahkan jika ada kesempatan mata yeojya ini tertutup beberapa saat kalau tak ada pelanggan. Dia baru tidur dua jam hari ini, dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam sebelas siang tadi. Kibum juga baru pulang dari rumah sakit jam setengah sembilan pagi tadi.

"Kibummie!"

Tanpa kaget Kibum menoleh pada Hyukjae, wajahnya tampak lelah dan terdapat kantung dibawah matanya. "Hm?"

Hyukjae mengusap bagian bawah mata Kibum dan menatap yeojya cantik itu khawatir. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman, eh? Kau benar-benar jelek hari ini, Kibummie…"

Kibum mengangkat ujung bibirnya sehingga membuat senyuman. "Setidaknya aku melakukan kegiatan, tidak seperti eonnie yang begadang karena memikirkan ikan itu."

"Ya!" Hyukjae melotot dan membuang mukanya kesal, padahal semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang digembungkan itu. "Tapi aku kan tidak sejelek kau."

Kibum terkekeh. "Ne ne, arraseoyo. Hoammm…"

"Kibummie," Hyukjae menjeda sebentar. "Apa kau tahu kalau Siwon kecelakaan semalam?"

"Arrayo."

"Lalu kau tidak khawatir?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae seketika membuat bibirnya kelu. Dendam pada Siwon apa bisa terkikis setelah ia merasakan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada namja berlesung pipi itu. Kibum orang yang tegas dan tak mudah terpengaruh, tapi urusan Siwon beda lagi.

Kibum bisa menjadi orang yang selembut kapas dan semenarik salju di Musim Dingin.

"Molla." Jawab Kibum akhirnya.

Hyukjae makin penasaran pada Kibum. "Lalu sampai sekarang kau masih belum sekedar menyukai atau mencintainya?"

Kibum tersenyum samar. "Ah, sepertinya eonnie sibuk. Lihat! Banyak pelanggan yang menunggu."

Lagi-lagi Kibum menguap dan menutup mulutnya, kebiasaannya yang kebanyakan orang sudah hafal. Kibum meninggalkan Hyukjae menuju dapur, yeojya cantik itu membuat _espresso _agar tidak mengantuk. Baru saja ingin mengambil cangkir kopi, ponsel yeojya itu bergetar lama.

Kibum merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel itu, buru-buru dia menjawab telefon itu ketika ia melihat nama siapa yang menelefonnya. "Y-yeoboseyo?"

"_Kibum-ah, eodiseoyo?_" Suara Nyonya Choi terdengar lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Aku dicafe tempatku kerja, ahjumma. Waeyo geuraeseoyo?"

"_Ah, aniyo. Ahjumma pikir kau akan menjenguk Siwonnie hari ini. Dia sudah dipindahkan keruang inap biasa._"

Otak Kibum yang lelah dipaksa berpikir kali ini. Kibum sebenarnya yeojya jenius, tapi lelah memaksanya untuk tidak berpikir terlalu keras. "Aku akan mengusahakannya, ahjumma. Sebisa mungkin aku mampir untuk menjenguk Siwon."

"_Hm… arraseo. Ahjumma tunggu, ne?_"

Kibum tersenyum. "Ne…"

Tanpa Kibum sadari, Hyukjae masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi. Sambil tersenyum Hyukjae meninggalkan dapur dan kembali bekerja. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau Kibum akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, sepertinya sebulan lalu. Bersama namja ikan itu. Kibum pasti akan mendapatkannya, entah cepat atau lambat.

**xxXxx**

Jam besuk pasien seharusnya sudah selesai dari dua jam yang lalu, tapi Kibum baru saja sampai dan menjejakkan kakinya digedung rumah sakit itu. Dia menuju kelantai tiga untuk menuju ke ruangan Siwon. Kibum tahu dilantai tiga karena umma Siwon sendiri yang mengiriminya pesan singkat tentang Siwon.

Kaget Kibum melihat dua pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu bernomor 301. Dengan ragu Kibum mendekati ruangan itu, Kibum kira ia akan dihadang. Tapi kedua pengawal itu membukakan pintu kamar itu dan membiarkan Kibum masuk. Kibum merunduk sopan untuk berterimakasih.

Didalam ia tidak menemukan siapapun, hanya Siwon yang masih menutup matanya. Tergeletak berdiam diri dan dipasangi selang-selang mengerikan. Kibum bergidik ngeri dan terus memperhatikan alat pendeteksi jantung yang berdetik konstan, stabil. Kibum mengambil ponselnya dan baru melihat ada pesan singkat dari Nyonya Choi yang memberitahukan kalau mereka pulang duluan.

"Aku disuruh kesini, tapi mereka malah pulang." Gerutunya kesal.

Kibum menduduki kursi yang tersedia disamping ranjang Siwon. Senyuman terhias diwajah cantiknya, matanya menyipit karena tersenyum. Senang karena bertemu lagi dengan Siwon yang ia rindukan sejak tadi. Ya, dia mulai merasakan rindu dan kehilangan Siwon.

"Belum sadar juga?" Tanya yeojya itu pada Siwon yang tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ini agak menggelikan bagiku, bahkan aku tidak mau memaafkanmu sebelumnya. Tapi aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didiriku. Terlebih saat mengingat atau bersamamu, Choi Siwon."

Kibum bicara dan tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang sinting. Jatuh cinta kadang bisa membuat orang waras menjadi gila, orang pintar menjadi bodoh, orang sehat menjadi sakit, dan orang senang menjadi sedih. Itu yang Kibum rasakan saat ini.

Tangan lentik Kibum menyusuri punggung tangan Siwon dan mengelusnya perlahan, membuat pola melingkar searah jarum jam. Berharap jari-jari namja itu bergerak sedikit. Pertanda Siwon akan sadar, namun hal itu belum terjadi.

Kibum kali ini terkekeh sendiri. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya, Siwon-ah. Aku selalu mengelak dan berkelahi dengan diriku yang tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan kau dengar sendiri, aku mengatakannya. Saranghae, Siwon-ah. Bangunlah dan jawab pernyataanku."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara tetesan infus dan alat pendeteksi jantung yang berdetak secara teratur. Helaan nafas Kibum hembuskan, lelah. Meskipun tahu kalau namja itu takkan membalas pernyataan cintanya, Kibum puas telah mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Mata Kibum memanas dan siap mengeluarkan air mata. Kibum bukan yeojya yang mudah menangis untuk namja, tapi untuk Siwon ia melakukan pengecualian. Hanya Siwon yang bisa merubahnya dengan sekejap mata.

Tes tes.

Tetesan air mata Kibum terlihat jelas diseprai ranjang itu. Beberapa tetesannya mengenai punggung tangan Siwon yang tidak diinfus. Kibum menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak sadar kalau Siwon sudah menggerak-gerakan jemarinya.

Kibum masih terlarut dalam tangisannya yang tak bersuara. Sedangkan Siwon sudah mulai membuka mata indahnya. Nafasnya yang dibantu dengan selang oksigen membuatnya risih. Lama ia menetralkan pandangannya yang silau karena lampu kamar yang masih menyala. Matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai, tapi dia menemukan yeojya itu. Yeojya yang ia rindukan.

"Kibum-ah?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya cepat, agak terkejut dengan sapaan lemah dari Siwon. Yeojya itu melotot memandang Siwon yang sudah sadar. "Siwon-ah! K-kau sudah sadar?!"

Pertanyaan tak penting dari Kibum hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman menggemaskan milik Siwon. Kibum yang tak sabar langsung memeluk namja yang mengalami kerusakan beberapa tempat ditubuhnya. Siwon mengaduh kesakitan karena Kibum terlalu erat memeluknya. Kibum buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada Siwon.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo. A-aku terlalu senang."

Siwon yang terlihat jelas lemas sekarang mengerutkan dahinya, tanda tak mengerti. "Senang?"

Dengan wajah merah padam Kibum duduk kembali dikursinya, tangannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang kikuk. Salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Siwon yang membuatnya bingung untuk menjawabnya. Yeojya itu benar-benar berubah kali ini.

"Kibum-ah?"

Kibum mendongak dan menatap Siwon yang menunggu jawabannya. "Aku senang karena aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kan kau sudah sadar."

Siwon yang baru sadar sepertinya jadi agak bodoh. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Wajah Kibum semakin memerah. Bahkan kalau dia disamakan dengan tomat, akan lebih merah wajah Kibum saat ini. "K-keuromyeo!"

"Memangnya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Sudah, Choi Siwon! Apa kau puas?"

Kibum seketika berubah marah. Yang tadinya malu-malu dan merona dia malah bertransformasi jadi yeojya galak. Siwon langsung tersentak kaget, tapi setelah itu dia terkikik geli. Terbatuk singkat karena badannya masih sangat lemah.

Kibum panik. "Gwaenchana?!"

Siwon mengangguk setelah batuknya reda. "Gwaenchana. Gomawo, Kibum-ah. Aku lebih khawatir lagi padamu. Aku takut kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Aku berbuat seperti itu karena aku menyukaimu dan ingin perhatian darimu. Tapi jadinya malah membuat skandal."

Kibum mengangguk dan menunduk. Setelah diingatkan dia jadi bingung lagi akan perasaannya. Siwon sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau namja itu menyukainya sejak dulu. Kibum hanya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Siwon. Apa kalimat 'saranghae' akan Siwon utarakan padanya?

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Senyum Kibum terkembang lagi.

Senyum Siwon yang Kibum rindukan akhirnya tercipta diwajah namja itu. "Gomawo."

Tidak, Siwon sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalimat yang ditunggu Kibum. Apa namja itu hanya sekedar menyukainya? Harapan Kibum perlahan meredup, dengan akting sempurna yeojya itu bisa menutupinya dari Siwon. Beruntung ia diberikan kelebihan dalam hal akting. Tapi dia mempunyai satu kekurangan.

Kibum, yeojya yang mudah putus harapan.

**xxXxx**

Siwon sembuh dengan cepat. Setelah seminggu dirumah sakit akhirnya ia boleh pulang dan beristirahat dirumah. Dokter melarangnya untuk tampil ditv sampai namja itu benar-benar sehat. Lebam dan memar yang ia terima karena terbentur-bentur sewaktu kecelakaan juga sudah mulai memudar. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang luka ringan sudah boleh pulang setelah sehari dirumah sakit.

Wajah Siwon yang terkenal ekspresif sekarang terbukti. Namja itu semenjak bertukar pesan dengan Kibum semakin ada-ada saja ekspresinya. Sesekali Minho terkikik geli melihat Siwon yang sudah mulai berkespresi aneh-aneh.

"Telnyata Ciwon hyung tidak tampan!" Komentar Minho yang tiduran diranjang Siwon, menemani Siwon yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa saat lalu sambil bermain PSP pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Maksudnya?" Siwon menoleh kesal.

Minho masih menatap PSPnya serius, tangan Siwon menarik benda itu. Memaksa Minho menjawab pertanyaannya. "Minho macih main, hyung!"

"Jawab hyung dulu." Siwon memencet tombol _pause_ di PSP itu.

Minho mendengus. "Hyung celing beleksplesi jelek. Kadang-kadang cenang, cembelut, jelek deh pokoknya."

Siwon mengembungkan pipinya dan memeluk Minho erat, sehingga namja kecil itu mengerang minta lepas. Siwon menolak dan menyentil kening Minho pelan. Walau pelan Minho sudah meringis kesakitan.

"Lebih tampan hyung daripada kau."

Minho menggeleng dipelukan Siwon. "Aniya! Minho yang lebih tampan, alaseo?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Kalau hyung bilang kau lebih tampan dari hyung, kau harus mengecup pipi hyung. Nanti hyung foto dan kirim ke _twitter_. Eottokhae?"

Minho mengangguk cepat. "Keuraeseo!"

"Baiklah, Minho lebih tampan dari hyung."

Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyuruh Minho mencium pipinya. Senyum puas ketika Siwon melihat hasil jepretan ponselnya. Catatan kecil Siwon menulisnya difoto itu.

_Minho lebih tampan dariku. Dia berterimakasih dan mengecup pipiku._

Siwon mengirim foto itu terlebih dulu ke Kibum lalu diposting ke akun _twitter-_nya dengan catatan kecil yang sama. Minho tertawa riang dan kembali mengecup pipi hyungnya yang suka _skinship _ini.

"Hyung, Kibumneun nugunde?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minho. "Kibum itu yeojya milik hyung."

Minho melotot. "Jinjja? Hyung dapat darimana?" Tanya namja kecil itu polos.

"Dibuat langsung oleh Tuhan untuk hyung seorang."

**xxXxx**

Kibum melangkah perlahan masuk kerumahnya yang sepi. Kibum berani bertaruh kalau kedua orangtuanya saat ini sudah terlelap. Kunci rumah yang selalu Kibum bawa sekarang dikeluarkan olehnya. Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya yang sederhana itu perlahan.

"Hai…"

Sontak yeojya cantik itu terlonjak kaget, Kibum mendapati Siwon berdiri didepan rumahnya. "Kau kan belum boleh keluar! Kau masih lemah, Choi Siwon."

Kibum melangkah mendekati pagar rumahnya, menyambut namja itu dengan omelannya. Terlalu mengkhawatirkan Siwon saat ini sampai-sampai ia tak peduli kalau orangtuanya bangun karena desisannya pada aktor berbakat itu.

"Aku kuat, Kim Kibum." Tukas Siwon.

"Ya ya, terserah kau pria berotot. Mwohaneun geoya?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya. "Nado mollaseo, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kibum tersenyum samar. "_Someone's miss me._"

Siwon terkekeh dan menunduk malu, sekalian menunggu Kibum membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya. Kibum mengajak namja itu masuk dan duduk didipan yang ada dihalaman rumahnya. Tanpa Siwon sadari, detak jantung Kibum sudah bergerak liar dan nakal saat ini.

"Aku membuntutimu dari café." Siwon mengakui tanpa disuruh Kibum.

"Untuk apa?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengangkat bahunya lalu tertawa. Namja itu merasa bodoh sendiri saat ini. Sejak membuntuti Kibum, dia berpikir keras. Dia ingin mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Kibum. Rasa takut ditolak menyeruak kembali setelah ia yakin. Takut, yeojya itu belum mau menerimanya sebagai namjachingunya. Keheningan membuat keduanya kikuk.

"Begini," Ujar keduanya bersamaan, lalu tertawa. "Kau duluan. Aku yakin kau lebih penting." Ujar Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu," Siwon harap-harap cemas menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Kibum. Detak jantungnya juga berdentum keras, bahkan ia takut kalau Kibum bisa mendengarnya. "Kau mau minum?"

Gubrak.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tidak haus kok."

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau bilang apa tadi?"

"Saranghae," Ujar Siwon cepat. "Itu yang ingin kukatakan daritadi."

Kibum membulatkan mulutnya, terkejut setengah mati mendengar kalimat yang ia tunggu semenjak Siwon sadar seminggu lalu. Siwon masih menunggu jawaban Kibum dengan sabar. Baru saja Kibum mau membuka mulutnya, dia menutupnya kembali.

"Saranghae, Kibum-ah," Siwon memperjelas. "Aku… menunggu jawabanmu."

Kibum tersenyum. "Nado, nado saranghae."

"Kau mau jadi yeojyachinguku?" Tanya Siwon.

"Eung, aku mau."

Senyum Kibum makin lebar ketika Siwon memeluknya tiba-tiba. Yeojya cantik itu tidak menolak, malah dia mengaitkan tangannya dibalik punggung Siwon. Penantian Siwon akhirnya tiba diakhir yang memuaskan baginya. Setelah bersakit-sakit kecelakaan, tapi karena kecelakaan pula Kibum menyadari perasaannya. Jadi apa dia harus berterima kasih pada mobil yang menyebabkan vannya oleng?

"Gomawo Kibummie…"

**xxXxx**

**Bab 16**

**Someday**

**Kangteuk**

"Umma…"

Leeteuk menoleh dan medapati putri kecilnya berjalan lemas kearahnya. "Wae geuraeyo, Taeminnie? Apposeoyo?"

Taemin menggeleng lemah dan beringsut duduk dipaha Leeteuk. "Dicekolah mengadakan acala murid dan appanya masing-masing. Taeminnie tak mau datang bersama haraboji lagi!"

Desahan Leeteuk terdengar pelan, tangan yeojya cantik itu mengelus rambut lembut milik Taemin. Hari Ayah yang ingin Leeteuk hapus dari hari libur nasional setiap tahunnya. Leeteuk _single mother _yang sibuk, tapi dia selalu menyempatkan datang di Hari Ibu yang dilaksanakan disekolah Taemin.

"Kalau bukan haraboji siapa lagi yang akan datang, aegya? Umma?"

Taemin mengerang dan menatap ummanya kesal. "Kenapa cih Taeminnie tidak punya appa? Taeminnie mau appa!"

Setiap menjelang Hari Ayah, Taemin selalu merengut dan mengeluh. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap tahunnya. Bahkan Taemin bertanya pada ummanya semenjak dia bisa bicara. Ingin Leeteuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun itu bisa membuat Taemin merasa lebih menderita.

"Taeminnie " Belum selesai Leeteuk bicara, sudah dipotong oleh yeojya kecil itu.

"Pokoknya Taeminnie mau appa!"

**xxXxx**

Kangin memainkan jemarinya diatas stir mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah Leeteuk. Namja gemuk itu semangat menemani Leeteuk ke acara khusus Hari Ayah yang diadakan disekolah Taemin. Dengan percaya diri, Kangin merasa dia sudah cocok jadi seorang appa.

Matanya menangkap gambar Leeteuk bersama Taemin yang baru keluar dari rumahnya. Wajah riang Taemin ketika mata indah yeojya kecil itu mengetahui kalau ahjusshi kesukaannya sudah menunggu. Leeteuk membukakan pintu untuk Taemin yang duduk dibelakang, setelah itu Leeteuk masuk ke mobil dan duduk dikursi samping Kangin.

"Bogochipeoyo, Kangin ahjuchi!" Ujar Taemin sambil mengecup pipi tembam Kangin yang sedang menyetir.

"Nado, Taeminnie." Jawab Kangin sambil sesekali melirik Taemin disertai senyum khas milik namja itu.

"Sekali lagi, mian Kangin-ah. Aku merepotkanmu lagi…"

Kangin melirik Leeteuk yang memasang wajah menyesal padanya. "Gwaenchana, lagipula kalau aku dirumah aku bosan. Dongsaengku sibuk, kau tahu sendiri."

Jawaban Kangin ada benarnya bagi Leeteuk. Malah Kangin senang bukan main ketika Leeteuk memintanya untuk menggantikan posisi appa untuk Taemin. Selain itu, Kangin sudah mantap kalau dia benar-benar menyukai yeojya berlesung pipi ini. Bukan, bukan menyukainya.

Kangin mencintai yeojya itu.

"Uwah! Sudah ramai!" Teriak Taemin riang ketika mobil Kangin yang mereka tumpangi memasuki area sekolah dasar itu.

Setelah memarkirkannya, mereka bertiga langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa buang-buang waktu. Leeteuk mengisi daftar hadir dan mengajak mereka masuk ke aula. Manja, Taemin meminta digendong oleh Kangin. Anehnya dengan senang hati Kangin mau mengangkat yeojya kecil itu ke punggungnya.

Leeteuk yang berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang memperhatikan Kangin dan Taemin. Taemin memang sudah nyaman dengan Kangin, Kangin juga sepertinya senang dengan anak kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka cocok menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Menambah satu putra saja cukup.

"Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?!"

Buru-buru Leeteuk menghapus imajinasinya tentang sebuah keluarga kecil. Sudah cukup ia terjatuh dari cita-cita yang satu itu. Yeojya itu tidak akan berharap lebih dari Kangin. Meskipun otak dan hatinya sedang beradu mulut membicarakan Kangin.

"Umma, lama cekali. Palli!" Panggil Taemin tak sabar.

Leeteuk berusaha berjalan lebih cepat sebelum malaikat kecilnya habis kesabaran karena menunggunya. "Ne, aegya."

**xxXxx**

"Kita mau lomba yang mana saja?"

Kangin berpikir singkat lalu menceklis ketiga lomba yang diharus dipilih para appa yang sudah datang. Pengarah memberi tahu kalau satu anak bisa melombakan sesuka mereka. Ada yang satu mata lomba, dua, atau tiga seperti Taemin.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin ragu. "Semuanya?"

"Mudah kan? Berlari sambil menggendong putra atau putrinya berjarak lima puluh meter aku sanggup. Berjalan kompak kuyakin mudah. Lalu challenge seperti yang dibilang tadi, itu juga mudah." Jawab Kangin dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Eung! Taeminnie juga mau ikut cemuanya." Ujar Taemin riang.

Leeteuk masih terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyerah ketika malaikat kecilnya memaksa untuk bermain ketiganya. Segera Kangin kumpulkan pendaftaran ulang untuk perayaan yang terus diulang setia tahunnya ini. Kalau Taemin datang bersama Yoochun, harabojinya. Taemin tidak mengikuti ketiga-tiganya. Paling hanya satu yang dipilih.

"Minho-ah!"

Leeteuk dan Kangin langsung berdiri ketika Tuan Choi berjalan melewati mereka, keduanya membungkuk sopan pada appa Siwon itu. "Annyeonghaceyo, naneun Pak Taemin imnida."

Tuan Choi tersenyum ketika Taemin memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeong, Taeminnie. Naneun Minho abeoji. Kau datang, Leeteuk-sshi?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Aku selalu datang ke acara sekolah Taemin, Choi-sshi."

"Ah, begitu ya. Ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku, agak terasa kikuk. Tapi aku akan melakukan apapun yang Minho mau hari ini," Mata bundar Tuan Choi menyelidik kepada Kangin. "Kau, ya! Sedang apa disini, Kangin-ah? Aku hampir tak mengenalimu lagi. Kau kurusan ya?"

Kangin nyengir lucu. "Benarkah? Gamsahamnida, ahjusshi. Aku menggantikan posisi appa Taemin. Silakan masuk dan daftar ulang, ahjusshi."

Tuan Choi mengangguk mengerti, menepuk pundak Kangin dan menggandeng Minho masuk ke aula. Tak lama pengumuman diberitahukan lewat radio sekolah. Dengan semangat Kangin ber-fighting ria bersama Leeteuk dan Taemin. Benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

**xxXxx**

"Yeay! Dua piala juara satu dan satu piala juara dua!"

Kangin yang lelah sekarang menyenderkan tubuhnya kebantalan kursi. Namja itu tak berhenti tersenyum bahkan saat sedang meminum air putih yang dibelikan Leeteuk. Keringat bercucuran melapisi seluruh area diwajahnya. Begitu pula Taemin.

Leeteuk yang sibuk mengelapi wajah dan tangan Taemin dengan handuk kecil juga tersenyum senang. kalau saja Kangin tidak mau menemani Taemin, pasti Taemin tidak mendapatkan piala apapun. Harabojinya terlalu malas untuk mengikuti acara-acara seperti ini.

"Ah, malam ini aku ada acara. Apa kalian mau menemaniku?" Tawar Kangin.

"Memang acara apa?"

"Upacara pernikahan sahabat satu kampus dulu. Rasanya kalau datang sendiri kurang lengkap," Alasan Kangin sebenarnya tidak logis, dia selalu menghadiri pernikahan temannya sendirian atau dengan Ryeowook. "Bagaimana?"

Taemin mengangguk setuju. "Kajja kajja!"

**xxXxx**

"Malaikat kecilku kelelahan."

Kangin terkekeh. "Tentu saja, dia menyabet habis piala tadi siang."

Leeteuk ikut tertawa bersama namja gemuk itu. Kangin mengenggam tangan Leeteuk, cukup membuat jantung Leeteuk bergerak lebih liar dan nakal. Tapi asal Leeteuk tahu, kondisi Kangin juga tak kalah darinya. Kangin membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Leeteuk masuk. Setelah itu giliran dia yang masuk dan duduk dikursi supir.

Kangin menjalankan mobilnya perlahan dan mengebut dijalan besar. Leeteuk sih tenang-tenang saja karena dia sudah mengerti cara Kangin menyetir. Dan dia percaya kalau namja itu aman membawanya kemanapun. Setelah 20 menit, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai digedung yang dituju.

Pintu dibukakan oleh pelayan, sedangkan Kangin membiarkan seorang _valet_ memarkirkan mobilnya. Kangin membiarkan Leeteuk menaruh tangannya dipergelangan tangannya. Mereka berdua masuk layaknya pasangan sesungguhnya.

Mata Leeteuk langsung tertuju pada pengantin yang berdiri diujung sana. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang menikah saat ini. Dengan cepat yeojya itu mundur, menarik Kangin mundur juga. Kangin menoleh dan memandang Leeteuk bingung.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kangin.

"Uhh, aniya. Kurasa aku ingin ketoilet dulu."

Kangin mengangguk dan membiarkan yeojya itu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Kangin curiga dengan gerak-gerik Leeteuk yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Namja itu menyusul Leeteuk dan menunggu Leeteuk didepan pintu toilet wanita. Cukup lama, akhirnya Leeteuk keluar. Terlonjak saat melihat Kangin sudah berada disana, menyender sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mianhae, aku lama." Ujar Leeteuk menyesal.

"Gwaenchana."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju ketempat pengantin berada. Sang pengantin pria memakai jas putih bersih, rambutnya yang cokelat membingkai wajahnya menjadi terlihat makin tampan. Sedangkan pengantin wanita, melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah membuat kagum. Dengan mahkota dan gaun putih menyeret lantai, yeojya itu tampak anggun luar biasa.

Kangin memeluk sang pengantin pria dan menepuk punggung namja itu dua kali. Lalu memandang sang pengantin wanita takjub. Kedua pengantin itu melirik Leeteuk yang memakai gaun merah marun berbahan sutra yang mengesankan. Setelah mereka memperhatikan wajah Leeteuk, kedua terkaget dan bertatapan kaget.

"Oh ya, ini temanku," Kangin mempersilakan Leeteuk untuk berkenalan dengan dua orang itu. "Leeteuk-ah, ini Jung Yunho sahabatku. Dan ini Kim, eh… Jung Jaejoong, mantan yeojyachingunya Yunho. Mantan karena Jaejoong kan sudah menjadi istrinya."

Leeteuk menatap keduanya datar. "Senang bertemu lagi, Yunho-sshi, Jaejoong-sshi."

"Eh? Bertemu lagi? Berarti kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dimana?" Tanya Kangin heboh.

"Uhh, kami teman satu SMA dulu." Jawab Jaejoong takut-takut.

Leeteuk tertawa getir. "Oh ayolah, kita lebih dari teman kan, Jung Jaejoong?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, eh?" Yunho menatap Leeteuk tajam, lalu melirik Kangin sekilas. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu pula aku," Desis Leeteuk. "Kalau bukan karena aku sudah terlanjur masuk kesini, aku tidak akan mau bertemu kalian."

"Tunggu tunggu! Jigeum mwohaneun geoya?"

Kangin yang bingung akhirnya bertanya. Sedangkan Leeteuk masih bertatapan tajam dengan Yunho. Meskipun didalam hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai Yunho, Leeteuk tak bisa terus memikirkan namja yang sudah menikah dengan mantan sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suara. "Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dari sini. Kau pulanglah," Jaejoong memandang lembut Leeteuk. "Aku yakin anakmu membutuhkanmu."

Leeteuk tertawa. "Kau tahu apa tentang anakku? Apa kau membujuk Yunho agar bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku? Kehamilan anakku dan Yunho? Apa kau pernah membujuknya agar bertanggung jawab, hah?!"

Gempar, pesta itu kacau. Kenyataan pahit yang diterima Kangin saat ini membuat hatinya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Sahabat baiknya menghamili yeojya yang ia cintai, yeojya kecil yang ia sayangi ternyata anak sahabatnya, dan apalagi yang harus ia ketahui.

"Pergi," Usir Yunho dengan penuh penekanan. "Sekarang."

Jaejoong juga serba salah. Semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk ada benarnya, dia memang egois. Jaejoong egois pada saat itu. Dia tidak rela kalau Yunho bertanggung jawab akan kehamilan Leeteuk. Dia juga menginginkan Yunho. Sangat menginginkan Yunho.

Leeteuk menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Kau menang. Kau mendapatkannya sekarang, kan? Kau puas, lacur?"

Plakk.

Leeteuk memegangi pipinya yang panas dan memerah karena tamparan kuat dari Yunho. Sedangkan Kangin reflek mendorong Yunho mundur, tapi namja itu terjatuh. Leeteuk merasakan matanya memanas dan jantungnya bergerak liar. Bukan, bukan karena Kangin yang biasa. Tapi karena emosi yang memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Kangin memaksa Leeteuk menatapnya, tapi mata yeojya itu sudah berkaca-kaca. "Leeteuk-ah…"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Kangin-ah."

"Jangan sampai aku mendengarmu mengumpati Jaejoong dengan kata-kata tadi," Desis Yunho pelan. "Aku tak akan segan melakukan hal yang lebih kasar dari ini."

Kangin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Leeteuk dan turun dari sana. Caci maki dan umpatan orang-orang tentang mereka berdua terdengar jelas. Perlahan air mata Leeteuk menetes dan membuat tetesan dilantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna emas.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo Leeteuk-ah."

**xxXxx**

Leeteuk masih menunduk dibangku taman itu, disampingnya Kangin ikutan menunduk juga. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka tak bicara apapun. Tak ada yang mau bicara lebih dulu. Padahal mereka punya ratusan pertanyaan yang tak bisa mereka jawab sendiri.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Atau tanyakan mungkin?"

Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin. Memandang namja gemuk itu dalam, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan Kangin darinya. "Lebih baik kau yang bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya."

Kangin menghela nafasnya. "Diumur berapa kau melahirkan Taemin?"

"6 tahun yang lalu, berarti ketika aku berumur 24 tahun. "

Kangin mengangguk-angguk, secara tidak langsung dia sudah tahu kalau Leeteuk berumur 30 tahun saat ini. Perbedaan satu tahun tidak membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Leeteuk.

"Ah, aku mengerti kenapa dulu aku merasa familiar dengan namamu," Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. "Yunho pernah bercerita tentangmu padaku. Yunho sebenarnya juga banyak bercerita tentangmu. Aku yang jarang memperhatikan jika ia sedang bercerita. Yunho "

"Lebih baik kita hentikan."

Leeteuk menatap Kangin bingung. "A-apanya yang dihentikan?"

Kangin menghela nafasnya dan memandang Leeteuk dalam. Yeojya berlesung pipi itu terlihat risih saat ditatap Kangin seperti itu. "Kau masih mencintai Yunho?"

Leeteuk terperangah. Bahkan Heechul saja tidak berani bertanya tentang Yunho padanya, tapi namja yang baru mengenalnya ini bertanya dengan santainya. Mungkin karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi dengan mudahnya namja itu bertanya apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Kangin saja baru dua bulan yang lalu mengenalnya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Yunho?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

"M-mwoseun iriya?"

"Aku hanya butuh jawaban," Suruh Kangin dengan suara rendah. "Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Leeteuk-ah."

Leeteuk masih bersikeras untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Tapi tatapan Kangin membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Dengan desahan pelan, yeojya itu menjawabnya. "Molla."

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi kalau begitu. Aku muak mendengarnya, apalagi mendengar ceritanya seperti tadi. Aku juga yakin kau membencinya walau dihatimu masih tersimpan cinta untuk Yunho. Tapi yakinkan dirimu, Leeteuk-ah. Dia itu baik atau tidak untukmu."

Leeteuk menunduk dan membiarkan Kangin menginterupsinya. "Mian."

"Lalu kau akan berusaha untuk melupakannya?"

"Mollaseoyo, Kangin-ah. Sejak aku menerima jawaban Yunho tentang Taemin yang kukandung dulu, aku sudah berusaha melupakan namja itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil!" Bentak Leeteuk frustasi pada Kangin. Yeojya itu sudah mau menangis lagi. "Nihil…"

Kangin memeluk yeojya langsing itu erat. Membiarkan air mata malaikat tanpa sayapnya menangis dibahunya. Menangisi namja lain yang menyakitinya. Ya, tidak ada manusia yang tidak mempunyai masalah. Semuanya pasti punya. Tergantung bagaimana kita menghadapinya.

"Bukankah kau memiliki malaikat kecil yang membutuhkanmu? Begitu pula kau. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan pengganti Yunho. Yunho tidak bisa membantumu, bahkan menerima kenyataan kalau kalian mempunyai putri cantik seperti Taemin saja ia tak mau. Jangan mengharapkannya lagi, Teukie-ah."

"Hiks… Lalu a-aku mengharapkan siapa lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil terisak.

"Aku ada disini, aku ada kapanpun kau butuh aku. Wajar kau mencintai Yunho, tapi ini sudah melewati batasnya," Kangin mengusap rambut bergelombang milik Leeteuk. "Saranghae, Teukie-ah."

Leeteuk tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kangin. Sedangkan Kangin juga menatap yeojya itu serius. Ya, kalimat 'saranghae' yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sungguh benar adanya. Kangin ingin malaikatnya mengetahui hal ini secepatnya.

"Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghae." Ujar namja itu lagi.

"Eottokhaji?"

Kangin tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Ketika kita bertemu di SM Building bersama Siwon, aku sudah merasakan kalau kau adalah yeojyaku. Ketika aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai anak, aku merasa sedikit bingung. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar kau memang yeojya yang diciptakan Tuhan untukku."

Jemari Kangin mengusap air mata Leeteuk dipipi yeojya itu, Leeteuk merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan jari Kangin. Sekarang air matanya tidak keluar lagi. Cukup, sudah cukup yeojya cantik ini menangis karena namja itu.

Sekarang Leeteuk tidak mau menatap terlalu lama kebelakang, ia harus menatap kedepan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada kehidupannya. Ia ingin membuka mata dan menatap dunia yang terus berjalan. Ia juga ingin segera meninggalkan kenangan akan Yunho.

Kangin, mungkin akan jadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini.

"Bukan aku yang diciptakan untukmu, tapi kau yang diciptakan untukku. Kau menjadi jawaban dari Tuhan. Aku selama ini bertanya, apa yang akan Tuhan hadiahkan untukku untuk menjadi penggantinya. Ternyata aku dikirimi hadiah terindah selain Taemin dihidupku. Hadiahku itu kau," Leeteuk tersenyum. "Bodoh, aku baru sadar kalau kau itu yang terbaik untukku."

Kangin ikutan tersenyum dan kembali menarik Leeteuk kepelukannya. "Jangan pikirkan apalagi selain kita berdua, plus Taemin."

Leeteuk mengangguk dipelukan namja gemuk itu. "Ya, aku berjanji. Saranghaeyo nae Kanginnie…"

Kangin mengecup kening Leeteuk dan mengecup puncak kepala yeojya itu bergantian. Dengan senyum terkembang dan mata yang menyipit namja itu merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum terus. "Nado saranghaeyo, Teukie."

"Kalau aku sudah pernah melahirkan sebelumnya, kau masih mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan dari Leeteuk membuat Kangin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau cacat atau setelah ini kau berubah, Teukie-ah. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya kok, terlebih kau membonuskan yeojya kecil itu. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Leeteuk tersenyum makin lebar. "Ah, aku menerima namja terbaik akhirnya."

Kangin ikutan tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga akhirnya bertemu dan mendapatkan yeojya tersempurna untukku. Kemasi barang-barangmu untuk perjalanan tiga hari, mulai malam ini. Besok kita akan berangkat."

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya. "Memang mau kemana?"

"Kau akan kubawa ke Jepang untuk bertemu kedua orangtuaku. Mereka sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu calon istriku. Arrachi?" Kangin menyentil hidung mancung Leeteuk, sedangkan yeojya itu sudah melotot kaget padanya.

"EH?!"

**xxXxx**

Cha, chapter 2 end!

Gimana kelanjutannya? Disini sudah terbongkar bagaimana jalan cerita Sibum dan Kangteuk. Ah… appa dari Taemin itu sebenernya Yunho, ada yg udah nebak belum? Haha orang nggak dikasih clue apa-apa sama uthor bejat ini, gimana mau tau yaa #plakk

Ah, Haehyuk kok kayanya nggak ada yang nunggu ya? Sedikit bgt review buat pasangan binatang yang paling abstrak itu. Padahal aku suka Haehyuk juga loh. Adegan kisseunya Haehyuk nanti ya menyusul hahaha. Ah untuk pertanyaan series satu lumayan banyak tp belum dijawab nih. Ini beberapa jawabannya chingudeul.

Wookie kan chemo, jadi masih bingung mau di END-in atau di Hidupkan saja *ketawa setan* #plakk

Typo terjadi diadegan Minho dan Kyuhyun, harusnya Minho manggil dia itu hyung karena kakak sepupu. Itu hanya typo kalo dia manggil ahjusshi.

Setiap couple itu beda hari chingu, mian nggak ngasih tau ya mian. Kalau series dua bahkan beda bulan! Hayo bingung kan? Sama #plakk

Terus, author emang nggak niat nyeritain Shindong oppa. Karena author sendiri agak bingung kalo mau nyeritain Shin oppa yang semakin hari semakin tampan itu. Jadi mianhae.

Nah, yang terakhir. Changmin sama Sven itu memang sesama jenis. Karena author pun bingung siapa yang jadi uke dan seme dalam hubungan mereka. Atau ada yg tau siapa yg jadi uke siapa yg jadi seme?

Gomawo untuk ngereview dan bikin semangat author ya chingu. Gomawo jeongmal gomawoyo, ne? salam hangat dari Jongmi beserta lullaby dari Yesung oppa. Jangan lupa review terus! Tunggu kelanjutannya ya! Kejutan dichap depan!


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 2**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 17**

**Why I Like You**

**Kyumin**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Mata bulat berwarna cokelat muda nan jernih itu agak lelah karena terus-terusan memandang layar komputer karena sibuk menghitung. Setiap hari sepertinya tidak ada hari tanpa menghitung dihidupnya. Mungkin namja kurus yang mempunyai kulit lebih pucat dibanding manusia normal itu akan mati jika tidak mengerjakan satu soal matematika.

Tapi wajahnya kembali cerah ketika otaknya mengingatkan sesuatu padanya. Dengan senyuman khasnya, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan memotret dirinya. Dia bergaya aegyo dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan wajahnya dibuat terlihat semenderita mungkin. Setelah ia merasa foto itu cukup, dia mengirimkan foto itu pada kontak bernama Minnie dengan tanda _love _diakhir nama itu.

Ya, Minnie. Lee Sungmin miliknya.

Setelah mengirim foto itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menimbang-nimbang ponselnya. Tak sabar menunggu balasan yang akan masuk ke ponselnya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya bergetar singkat. Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar dan membuka pesan balasan dari Sungmin. Foto Sungmin membentuk angka dua dijarinya dan memajukan bibir _plum_-nya.

'_Apa ini sudah cukup?_'

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan dan mengangguk-angguk. Setelah mengetik singkat, namja itu kembali menaruh ponselnya dan kembali bekerja. Sudah cukup bersemangat setelah melihat foto terbaru Sungmin yang sangat aegyo. Kyuhyun selalu berkirim foto dengan yeojyachingunya yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ah… kau benar-benar yeojya yang paling mudah dirindukan, Minnie!" Geram Kyuhyun gemas.

**xxXxx**

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Kyuhyun menengadah dan mendapati Sungmin sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Senyum menghias diwajah pucat namja itu. "Aniyo. Kajja, aku sudah lapar."

Kyuhyun menunggu yeojya itu masuk ke mobilnya baru setelah itu ia menjalankan mobil Hyundai-nya dengan kecepatan sedang dijalanan Seoul yang ramai itu. Setelah cukup emosi karena melewati jalanan macet, Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya didepan café bernama Sapphire Blue itu.

Setelah memarkirkan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dan berjalan menuju café favorit mereka. Café itu cukup ramai dan bising karena dua artis saat ini sedang mengunjungi café itu. Siwon dan Yesung, beserta yeojyachingu masing-masing. Kibum yang bekerja dan Ryeowook yang menyender santai dilengan kekar namja bermata sipit itu.

"Kyu! Sungmin noona!" Sapa Siwon pada kedua orang yang baru datang itu.

Disudut, Donghae sedang menggoda Hyukjae yang bekerja dengan seragam maid yang menempel ditubuh langsing namun seksi itu. Disamping meja Donghae tadi, tak kalah menarik dari gambaran disini. Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Taemin juga sedang asik memakan makan malamnya.

"Oh, Hangeng oppa!" Sapa Sungmin pada Hangeng yang memakai celemek biru lucu.

Hangeng melambaikan tangannya dari balik meja kasir. Semuanya terlihat senang dan mesra, apalagi Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sibuk suap-suapan. Tidak peduli pada Clouds –sebutan untuk fans Yesung- yang memandang iri sambil menusuk-nusuk makanan naas.

"Kita mau duduk dimana?" Bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang menopang dagunya sambil terus-terusan memandangi Hyukjae yang berkeliling untuk mengantar pesanan pelanggan. "Yang jelas aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu."

Oke, duduk dengan Donghae. Coret.

Sungmin merona dan menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat duduk sofa yang cukup nyaman untuk berduaan. Tempatnya juga berada disudut siku-siku yang langsung mengarah ke jendela transparan yang memisahkan café dengan jalan setapak diluar.

"Annyeong Sungmin eonnie," Hyukjae menyerahkan buku menunya pada kakak dari namjachingunya itu. "Eonnie bisa panggil aku ketika sudah siap memesan."

"Aku sudah siap kok, sama dengan biasa saja." Ujar Sungmin cepat, ia sudah menentukan pesanan sebelum buku menu itu ia lihat.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan mulai mencatat pesanan Sungmin. "_Strawberry hot coffee_ dan _hot muffin blueberry_."

Kyuhyun menutup buku menu itu dan tersenyum jahil pada Hyukjae. "Aku pesan _hot _Sungmin_ fresh from the oven_."

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun cepat dengan wajah memerah. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir aku kue apa ditaruh dioven?"

Seketika Hyukjae tertawa bersama Kyuhyun, membiarkan Sungmin yang merona karena terus-terusan digoda olehnya. Kyuhyun memang jahil, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti membuat Sungmin merona. Dengan alasan, dirinya sangat menyukai wajah imut Sungmin yang memerah padam karena malu.

"_Hot black coffee _dan _beef lasagna._" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah selesai tertawa.

"Cha, tunggu ya."

Hyukjae melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih diam karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya keterlaluan, Kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan PSP dari tas Sungmin. Ya, PSPnya dibawa Sungmin supaya namja itu tidak bermain ketika kerja.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP berwarna hitam itu.

Sungmin memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya dengan malu-malu. "Seminggu lagi Christmas Eve."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana?" Sungmin menunduk dan merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Kyuhyun memencet tombol _pause _dan memandang Sungmin yang menunduk, tangannya mengangkat wajah yeojya imut itu perlahan. Wajah Sungmin terlihat jelas kalau ia merona saat ini. Mata Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menatapi bibir menggemaskan milik Sungmin.

"Kau ingin menghabiskan Christmas Eve bersamaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengangguk. "Itupun kalau kau tak ada rencana. Appa dan umma menghabiskan Christmas Eve di Jepang tahun ini, sekalian Bulan Madu Kedua. Donghae… dia bilang mau kerumah Hyukie dan merayakannya bersama keluarga Hyukie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau begitu aku akan jemput dan kita akan menghabiskan Malam Natal dirumahku."

Sungmin melotot dan membulatkan matanya. "Jeongmal? A-aku saja belum bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu, Kyu."

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa bertemu kapan-kapan sebelum Christmas Eve tiba."

Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan selingkuhannya, PSP. Sedangkan Sungmin masih belum puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia senang karena akan bertemu keluarga namjachingunya. Tapi jawaban Kyuhyun yang sedikit membuatnya bingung. Jawaban Kyuhyun tadi seperti tak tegas, seolah namja itu tak peduli dan tak mau tahu.

Kyuhyun, apa serius berhubungan dengannya?

**xxXxx**

"Noona…"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin. Namja tampan itu berjalan masuk dan memeluk Sungmin erat, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengelus rambut cokelat Donghae dengan sayang.

Sungmin menutup laptopnya. "Wae geurae, Hae-ah?"

Donghae beringsut menjadi menopang kepalanya dipaha Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang berukuran besar itu. "Aku sayang noona, tapi aku lebih sayang Hyukie. Apa itu wajar? Noona tidak marah? Kalau dulu dengan Yoona, aku lebih menyayangi noona dibanding Yoona."

Sungmin terkekeh dan memencet hidung mancung Donghae. "Mungkin kau lebih menyayangi Hyukie lebih dari apapun didunia ini, Hae. Wajar saja kok, noona juga tidak marah. Untuk apa noona marah…"

"Lalu apa noona juga lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun daripada aku?"

"Eung, untuk saat ini noona memang lebih menyayangi Kyu dibanding kau." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak boleh marah ya? Masa noona lebih sayang Kyuhyun dibanding namdongsaeng noona yang tampannya luar biasa ini? Andwaeyo!"

Sungmin tertawa kali ini. "Kalau begitu, noona juga akan marah kalau Hae lebih sayang Hyukie. Eottokhae?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hajima, karena aku memang lebih menyayangi Hyukie. Jadi Minnie noona tidak boleh marah."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak boleh marah, karena noona memang lebih menyayangi Kyu."

Donghae menghela nafasnya kesal. "Arraseo, aku kalah sama Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tertawa geli dan mengacak rambut cokelat Donghae. "Noona juga kalah sama Hyukie, kan? Nah sekarang kirimi Hyukie pesan singkat, bilang kalau kau lebih menyayanginya dibanding noona."

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum. Namja itu memakai sandal rumahnya dan berlari keluar kamar Sungmin, tapi tak lama Donghae kembali. Donghae berlari cepat kearah Sungmin dan mengecup pipi Sungmin

"Gomawo, Minnie noona. Saranghae!"

Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali mengutak-atik laptop putih yang masih menyala. Hari ini yeojya itu tak bertemu Kyuhyun karena namja itu kerja lembur dikantornya. Sebagai atasan dia juga tidak berleha-leha. Kyuhyun namja yang mengerti bagaimana harus bertindak.

Drrttt drrttt.

"Loh? Hyukie? Ada apa telefon eonnie?"

Suara dentuman musik yang terdengar ujung telefon sana membuat suara Hyukjae terputus-putus dan tak terdengar. "_Sungmin eonnie? Yeoboseyo?_"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Uhh, Hyukie… Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu."

Setelah jeda beberapa lama, akhirnya suara musik mulai tidak terdengar. Dari penalaran Sungmin, ia menyimpulkan kalau Hyukie sedang berada disebuah bar. "_Ne Sungmin eonnie, eonnie bisa mendengarku?_"

"Ne, waeyo? Kau dibar? Tidak berkerja?"

"_Uhm _shift-_ku selesai sore tadi, aku sedang dibar dengan teman-temanku,_" Jelas Hyukjae sebelum Sungmin salah paham. "_Mian sebelumnya, eonnie. Apa eonnie sedang bersama Kyuhyun-sshi atau bertukar pesan dengan Kyuhyun-sshi?_"

Sungmin menggeleng, meskipun tahu Hyukjae tak akan melihatnya. "Aniyeyo, Hyukie-ah. Dia sedang lembur, jadi aku tidak ingin menganggunya. Ah wae? Aku penasaran."

"_Uhh begini, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun dibar. Dia bersama yeojya lain. Orang yang mirip Kyuhyun juga masih memakai jas rapi sama dengan yeojya yang memakai blazer kerja. A-aku curiga dan langsung saja kutelefon eonnie. Tapi semoga saja itu hanya mirip, eonnie._"

Sungmin terdiam, mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Hyukjae tadi. Ketakutan terbesarnya sekarang kembali terngiang dipikirannya. Matanya menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosong, mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk menjawab Hyukjae.

"_Sungmin eonnie?_"

Badan Sungmin terlonjak kecil ketika kaget karena lamunannya dibuyarkan Hyukjae. "Ne, Hyukie. Uhm… aku akan bertanya padanya. Gomawoyo, Hyukie-ah."

Gumaman singkat Hyukjae menutup percakapan lewat telefon mereka. Sungmin menutup laptop putih itu dan menyingkirkannya. Yeojya itu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menarik selimut berwarna _soft pink_ yang agak tebal itu.

"Aniya, Hyukie. Kyuhyun tidak akan main dibelakangku. D-dia sangat menyayangiku kok, dia juga berjanji ingin mengenalkanku kepada orangtuanya," Sungmin tersenyum pedih dan meneteskan air matanya. "A-aku tahu Kyu tidak akan begitu."

Tidak, meskipun yeojya itu terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali diotaknya. Dengan tidur, dia pikir bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Tapi dalam hati Sungmin tahu kalau didalam hatinya ia masih ragu pada Kyuhyun.

Ya… ragu, sangat ragu.

**xxXxx**

"Dokter Lee!"

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat namja kecil berlari dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan mengusap rambut pasiennya, Kim Jonghyun. "Kau sudah mau pulang, ya?"

Namja kecil itu mengangguk. "Eung! Umma menyuruh Jjong untuk pamit pada Dokter Lee."

"Keuraeseo? Uhh, dokter akan merindukanmu…"

Sungmin memeluk namja kecil itu dan melirik kebelakang, Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangan didadanya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepas pelukan Jonghyun. Setelah Sungmin mengecup puncak kepala Jonghyun, namja kecil itu berlari kepelukan ummanya.

Sungmin merunduk kecil pada Nyonya Kim –umma Jonghyun- yang sempat beradu pandang. Tak lama punggung Nyonya Kim dan Jonghyun memudar. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan merangkul Sungmin, sedangkan yeojya itu tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Terkejut tidak aku tiba-tiba datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar. Tanpa berkata apapun Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya yang berada diujung lantai 1 rumah sakit itu. Kyuhyun yang bingung atas perlakuan Sungmin padanya pun membuntuti Sungmin.

Setelah masuk keruangannya, Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu ruangannya lagi. Yeojya imut itu berpura-pura kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada disana, berpura-pura kalau dia hanya sendiri diruangan ini. Yeojya itu begitu marah, sangat marah.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Wae geurae? Aku salah apa?"

Sungmin masih diam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tak tahan dan berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kyuhyun melangkah kearah balik meja kerja Sungmin dan memaksa yeojya itu menatapnya. Sungmin masih tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun, tentu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Lee Sungmin," Geram Kyuhyun. "Aku salah apa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Kau sungguh lembur kemarin?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ne, sampai jam delapan."

"Setelah itu? Kau ke bar 'kan? Bersama yeojya, eh?" Tanya Sungmin panas.

"Eh? Kau tahu dari siapa?" Kyuhyun kali ini mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah! Jangan salah paham, Minnie chagi. Yeojya itu Kim Taeyeon, dia salah satu klienku. Ah… kau mengira aku selingkuh ya?"

"Klien? Membawamu ke bar?! Oh ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Alasan yang logis, sangat logis malah," Kali ini Sungmin yang geram. "Yeojya itu klienmu atau kau yang jadi kliennya?"

Kyuhyun melotot. "A-apa maksudmu? Ya! Lee Sungmin! Aku tidak akan pernah menyewa seorang yeojya murahan hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu semata, arra?! Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, Minnie! Ah yang benar saja."

Sungmin balas melotot pada Kyuhyun. "Oh ya? Buktikan sampai aku percaya padamu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar bentakan Sungmin. Dengan senyum licik, namja yang sudah keburu kesal pada yeojyachingunya sendiri itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuktikannya. Dia yakin Sungmin tidak akan meragukannya lagi.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu ruangan Sungmin, tangannya mengunci pintu itu sampai ia rasa sudah terkunci. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri, sedangkan tenaga Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari Sungmin mampu membuat yeojya itu berdiri sekejap.

Dengan agak kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ketembok dan mengunci Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin kasar, tapi yeojya imut itu tak menolak. Malahan Sungmin menikmati perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun biasanya menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, ia tak ingin Sungmin sakit karena perbuatannya.

Suara kecipak akibat permainan mereka mengisi ruang kosong itu. Pipi Sungmin merona hebat ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai naik dan meraba kedalam jas dokternya. Kyuhyun memindahkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Sungmin dan bermain sebentar disana.

"Ngh, Kyu…"

Desahan Sungmin membuatnya sadar kembali, ia melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sungmin dan memegang tengkuk Sungmin. Sedangkan bibirnya sudah kembali melumat bibir kenyal tipis milik Sungmin. Permainan mereka mulai melembut dan Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya.

Sekali dua kali Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yang berwarna kemerahan itu. "Aku tidak akan bermain dibelakangmu, Minnie chagi. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup. Percaya padaku…"

Sungmin menunduk, ia merasa bodoh karena meragukan namja yang baru beberapa bulan ini ia kencani. Ia juga malu karena membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun meraba bagian sensitifnya, sehingga ia mendesah tadi.

"Argh, mianhae Kyu." Sesalnya sambil menunduk dalam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin, mengecup bibir Sungmin lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Gwaenchana, aku tak menyangka ini akan menjadi pertengkaran pertama kita."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Pertengkaran yang bodoh."

Kyuhyun memeluk yeojya itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Sungmin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis dari parfum yang dipakai yeojya imut itu. Kyuhyun selalu menyukai wangi Sungmin yang menyegarkan.

"Asal kau tahu, aku lebih memilih yeojya aegyo tingkat tinggi yang sekarang kupeluk ini. Belum lagi kau termasuk yeojya seksi, chagiya." Ujar Kyuhyun blak-blakan.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sehingga melepaskan pelukannya. "Kyu…"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dan menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah, senyumnya terlihat aneh. Agak… menjijikan. "Bukan, bukan seksi. Kau lebih dari sekedar seksi, chagi. Apa ukuranmu 34 B?"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun mesum!"

**xxXxx**

Semburat jingga nan indah itu menghiasi langit senja dihari Sabtu itu. Kyuhyun mendendangkan sebuah lagu nge-_beat _berjudul Sorry Sorry dimobilnya sambil menyetir. Beberapa kali ia menirukan gerakan yang dilakukan member boyband yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Sungmin, yang duduk manis dikursi yang berada disampingnya hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Yeojya terlihat cantik dengan riasan natural yang membingkai wajah imutnya. Dengan baju terusan selutut berlengan panjang berwarna hijau tua berbahan satin itu ia terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya yang menginjak 27 tahun itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun menyadari dia sudah tepat ditujuan, namja itu mematikan mesin mobilnya dan merapikan rambutnya. "Kau mau menginap dimobil?"

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Apa menurutmu aku akan menginap dimobilmu?"

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak seketika. Namja itu turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil alih sebuah _paper bag _yang Sungmin bawa dari rumah. Isinya hanya beberapa kue jahe dan hadiah Natal untuk kedua orangtua Kyuhyun.

Padahal sudah dilarang habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun untuk tidak memberi hadiah, tapi yeojya itu bersikeras membelikan keduanya hadiah Natal. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tertutup sarung tangan dan menuntun yeojya itu masuk kerumahnya.

Rumah Kyuhyun tak seperti rumahnya yang mewah, rumah Keluarga Cho ini lebih mirip rumah Korea jaman Joseon dari luar. Unik dan artistic. Namun ketika sudah melangkah lebih dalam, kalian akan menemukan perabot yang begitu _down to the earth_. Semuanya berbahan kayu dan bambu, benar-benar rumah yang nyaman untuk bersantai.

"Appa, umma…"

Dada Sungmin bergemuruh, walaupun beberapa hari lalu ia sudah bertemu kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih gugup jika bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang sebenarnya sangat ramah. Keduanya juga sangat senang ketika baru bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Ah! Sudah datang ternyata," Nyonya Cho masih memakai celemek langsung menyambut Sungmin, ia memeluk yeojya itu erat. "Selamat Hari Natal, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Selamat Hari Natal, ahjumma."

Setelah itu bergantian, Tuan Cho yang memeluk Sungmin. Dengan ucapan yang samapun Sungmin membalasnya. Sungmin menyerahkan bungkusan kue jahe yang ia buat sendiri, setelah memaksa koki café Sapphire Blue untuk membantunya.

"Ahjumma memasak kimchi?"

Nyonya Cho mengangguk. "Kimchi Rusuk Belakang, uhh pokoknya sedap. Kau mau menyicip? Kajja!"

Nyonya Cho yang _excited _langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa yeojya itu kedapur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng dan mengambil alih dua kotak hadiah. Sedangkan Tuan Cho yang sudah penasaran malah mengintip kedalam bungkusan, tapi ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Appa! Belum waktunya membuka kado." Kyuhyun buru-buru memindahkan _paper bag _itu ketempat yang lebih aman.

Tuan Cho merengut lalu mengunci Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya, membawa Kyuhyun duduk disofa yang berada diruang tv. Namja berusia hampir setengah abad itu terkekeh kecil ketika Kyuhyun mengaduh minta dilepas.

Tuan Cho melepas kunciannya dan menyalakan tv. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan ikutan memandang tv yang masih digonta-ganti oleh appanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Gumaman appa Kyuhyun membuat namja itu menoleh. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menerawang. "Aku sih sungguh mencintainya, tapi untuk urusan kedepannya aku masih belum kepikiran."

Tuan Cho menghela nafasnya. "Kalau kau tidak serius, jangan dengan Sungmin. Dia yeojya cantik, baik, sopan, penyayang, terlebih ia tipe yeojya yang sudah cocok jadi umma. Kasihan jika dia terombang-ambing denganmu. Apalagi dia sudah menginjak umur yang cukup untuk menikah."

"Appa, aku serius kok. Hanya jika ditanya apa aku ingin menikah dengannya, tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku belum mempunyai modal yang cukup untuk membina rumah tangga. Aku berjanji akan menikahinya suatu saat nanti."

Tuan Cho tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dari penuturan Kyuhyun dan wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak tampak tanda-tanda dusta, Tuan Cho tahu anak semata wayangnya itu sudah terikat dengan yeojya bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

"Appa tak menyangka secepat itu kau menemukan pasangan benang merahmu," Ujar namja yang lebih tua itu bangga. "Bahagiakan dia, Kyu."

"Pasti, pasti aku akan berusaha membahagiakan yeojya itu."

**xxXxx**

Sungmin menyeruput _latte-_nya yang masih hangat, dia ditemani Hyukjae saat ini. Berhubung café juga tak ramai, kalaupun ada pelanggan pasti Sungmin mengijinkan Hyukjae untuk bekerja lebih dulu. Mereka sedang bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman Christmas Eve kemarin sembari menunggu Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang akan datang untuk makan siang bersama.

"Donghae menghadiahi umma gaun _Channel _beserta sepatu _Jimmy Choo _dan beberapa aksesori lainnya yang harganya selangit itu. Sedangkan appa dibelikan dua bungkus ayam beku impor dari luar negeri saja sudah girang setengah mati. Hah… keduanya sangat senang." Jelas Hyukjae disertai desahan.

"Bagus dong, berarti Donghae melakukan itu semua agar diterima keluargamu," Balas Sungmin. "Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi kau akan menjadi adik iparku."

Sungmin mendapati wajah Hyukjae yang memerah padam. "Eonnie!"

"Yah… Donghae itu anaknya serius sih, sekalinya ia benar-benar mencintai yeojya, dia akan melakukan apa saja. Namdongsaengku yang kyeopta itu, ah…"

Sungmin dan Hyukjae terus bercerita sampai akhirnya kedua namja itu datang berbarengan. Sedikit berlari, Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae dan mengecup bibir yeojya itu sekilas. "Ya! Kan ada Sungmin eonnie."

Donghae malah nyengir. "Tak apalah, kuyakin Minnie noona juga sudah sering berbuat yang lebih parah dari kita, chagiya."

Kyuhyun yang beru saja duduk juga mengecup pipi Sungmin. Layaknya tak bertemu beberapa tahun, kedua pasangan itu tampak berlomba-lomba untuk memenangkan Siapa-Yang-Paling-Mesra. Dan dilihat sekilas, sepertinya pasangan Haehyuklah yang menang.

Tapi tak lama, Hyukjae mulai ngambek pada Donghae dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Entahlah… pasangan itu memang tak jelas. Kadang manja-manja, mesra-mesra, dan marah-marah. Hyukjae menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua menganggu saja." Desis Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae masih mengembungkan pipinya. "Hae sih…"

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat. "Mianhae, Hyukie chagi. Kalau begitu Hae punya cara ampuh untuk membuat Hyukie chagi tidak marah lagi."

"A-apa?"

Hyukjae, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kali ini memperhatikan tingkah aneh Donghae. Namja tampan bertubuh kekar itu berdiri diatas kursi café. "Ehem… Yeorobun!" Teriak Donghae kencang. "Yeojyachinguku sedang marah, aku ingin dia memaafkanku. Kalian harus bantu aku."

Pelanggan café itu mulai riuh dan terlihat tertarik dengan ajakan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae tersenyum puas ketika melihat respon dari pelanggan café.

"Lee Hyukjae, saranghaeee!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melongo, keduanya membuatkan mulutnya karena perbuatan Donghae tadi. Sedangkan Hyukjae menepuk keningnya dan memijitnya pelan, seolah ia tidak mengenal Donghae. Sedangkan namja ikan itu, ah… dia memang tak punya malu.

Donghae berterimakasih pada pelanggan café dan duduk kembali. "Hyukie chagi sudah memaafkanku?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae datar. "Kau ini benar-benar ya, memalukan."

Ah, tinggalkan saja pasangan Haehyuk dan kembali pada Kyumin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan singkat dan tertawa geli setelah itu. Kelakuan Donghae membuat semua pelanggan tertawa dalam sekejap, ada juga yang kagum karena berani malu untuk mendapatkan maaf dari yeojyachingu sendiri.

"Kalau kau, berani?" Tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau menantangku? Aku berani mengatakan pada dunia kalau aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum riang. "Jinjja? Kalau begitu buktikan."

Mata bulat berwarna cokelat milik Kyuhyun berputar. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyiapkan diri, tapi setelah itu namja kurus itu duduk kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Tapi berbelok, Kyuhyun berniat membisiki Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, saranghaeyo." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinganya.

"Katanya mau mengatakan pada dunia kalau kau mencintaiku? Masa hanya membisikiku?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Buat apa aku berteriak seperti Donghae hyung? Asal kau tahu, Lee Sungmin. Kau… kau adalah duniaku, segalanya untukku. Sudah cukup aku memberitahu duniaku kalau aku mencintaimu."

Seketika Sungmin tak mampu berkata lagi untuk menantang namja yang ia cintai itu. Wajahnya memanas dan membuat rona kemerahan. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat semacam itu.

"Kau," Sungmin tersenyum perlahan. "Kau juga duniaku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu? Karena kau selalu berpendapat sama denganku. Saranghae, Minnie-ah."

"Nado, Kyu. Nado saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyunnie."

**xxXxx**

**Bab 18**

**Marry U**

**Hanchul**

"Dokter Tan…"

Dokter tampan yang nyaris sempurna itu menoleh dan mendapati pasiennya berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Kim Ryeowook berjalan perlahan kearah Hangeng sambil tersenyum manis. Kondisi tubuh yeojya yang mengidap leukemia itu terlihat membaik semenjak chemotherapy, walaupun memang efek sampingnya cukup berat.

"Mana Yesung?" Tanya Hangeng ketika yeojya itu tepat berada dihadapannya.

Ryeowook langsung mengubah senyuman manisnya menjadi wajah yang merengut. "Ah, aku malas membicarakan namja berkepala besar itu. Dokter Tan sibuk?"

Hangeng melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap Ryeowook sebal. "Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Hangeng oppa. Tak masalah jika dirumah sakit atau diluar rumah sakit, Ryeowook-ah."

Yeojya mungil itu nyengir. "Aku tidak biasa, Dokter Tan."

"Makanya dibiasakan," Hangeng menyentil kening Ryeowook gemas. "Kau sudah selesai therapy?"

"Bahkan belum dimulai, membuatku bosan menunggu disana. Jadi kuputuskan jalan-jalan eh ternyata bertemu dokter disini." Jelas Ryeowook.

Hangeng mengangguk paham. "Tapi lebih baik kau menunggu saja disana sampai kau dipanggil nanti. Daripada kau diselak orang lain yang mau chemo juga, kan?"

"Bosan! Sudahlah, aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi. Annyeong Dokter Tan…"

Hangeng menatap punggung Ryeowook yang mulai menjauh darinya. Kepala Hangeng menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan yeojyachingu dari adik yeojyanya itu. Ryeowook menurut Hangeng merupakan yeojya bunglon. Dia bisa berubah sesuai dimana ia berada, makanya disebut bunglon.

Tangan Hangeng merogoh kedalam saku celana bahan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Setelah ia menemukan barang itu, Hangeng mengeluarkan kotak transparan berbentuk _diamond _yang sangat elegan. Senyum aneh terkembang diwajahnya ketika ia menatap apa yang ada didalam kotak itu.

"_Will you marry me, _Heenim?"

**xxXxx**

"Tentu saja aku mau, babo."

Yesung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk yeojya yang lebih tua dua tahu darinya itu. "Gomawo noona! Ah… aku tidak sabar ingin menunggu hari Jumat ini."

Heechul menopang dagunya. "Memang sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau belikan untuknya? Dalam rangka apa?"

"Hari jadi kami yang ke 2 bulan," Ujar Yesung bangga. "Aku ingin mengejutkannya, tapi aku bingung harus memberinya apa. Dan berhubung noona itu yeojya seperti Wookie "

"Ya! Tentu saja aku yeojya! Sejak kapan aku berubah gender jadi namja, idiot!" Bentak Heechul pada namja bermata bulan sabit itu kencang.

"Noona! Jangan berteriak begitu kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan."

Heechul mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau berpikir kalau mau bicara, eh?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, kalau kuteruskan noona akan terus mengatakan hal-hal jelek yang sebenarnya bukan aku."

"Ya ya terserah kau sajalah."

Heechul kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimeja kerjanya. Meskipun ia sibuk menghitung pengeluaran dan pemasukan uang, tapi pikirannya melayang. Sabtu minggu ini ia juga punya acara dengan Hangeng.

Jemari lentik Heechul menyambar ponselnya dan memeriksa pesan masuk dari Hangeng. Terakhir, Hangeng bilang kalau dia sedang bersama pasien. Heechul sudah mengerti kalau namjachingunya itu sibuk mengurusi kesehatan orang lain.

"Bogoshipeo…" Gumam Heechul pelan.

**xxXxx**

Hangeng memainkan stir mobilnya sambil menunggu Heechul keluar dari café yang sudah gelap itu. Tak lama, siluet bayangan Heechul terlihat dan semakin jelas. Pintu mobil Hangeng dibuka dari luar dan Heechul buru-buru masuk kedalam. Kecupan singkat keduanya berikan dengan tulus.

"Bogoshipeoseoyo…" Tutur Hangeng setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Heechul.

"Nado bogoshipeoseoyo, Hannie."

Hangeng tersenyum singkat dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju keapartemen Heechul. Berkali-kali Heechul menguap selebar-lebarnya. Hangeng melirik Heechul sekilas lalu kembali menyetir. "Lelah sekali ya?"

"Eh? Uhh, ne…"

"Oh ya rencana hari Sabtu yang mau makan diluar, lebih baik kita makan malam dirumahmu saja," Tutur Hangeng. "Aku tahu kau pintar memasak, jadi buatkan aku makan malam yang lezat."

Tiba-tiba malam di Musim Dingin ini terdengar petir dan gluduk. Tidak, Hangeng tidak mendengarnya. Hanya dipikiran Heechul yang terdengar bunyi petir dan gluduk yang bersahut-sahutan itu. Mimpi buruk, pikir Heechul panik.

Hangeng hanya senyam-senyum melihat perubahan Heechul. Sebenarnya Hangeng tahu kalau Heechul tak bisa memasak. Namja berkebangsaan China itu ingin mencicip hasil masakan yeojychingunya itu. Hangeng ingin Heechul berjuang belajar memasak untuknya.

Heechul tersenyum canggung. "Ne, pasti akan kumasakan. Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Filet salmon asam manis."

**xxXxx**

Heechul menggaruk kepalanya brutal. Yeojya itu sudah mengambil resep dan cara membuat makanan pesanan Hangeng itu. Tapi cara membaca takaran saja ia tak mengerti, bagaimana mau membuat makanan semacam ini.

"Kenapa noona tidak minta bantuan Wookie saja? Dia pintar memasak loh. Atau Shindong, kokimu." Yesung yang terganggu ketika menyetir mencoba menghentikan kegiatan noonanya.

"Hangeng hanya ingin memakan masakanku, bukan orang lain."

"Untung saja aku punya yeojya yang pintar memasak," Gumam Yesung pelan, namun Heechul masih bisa mendengarnya. Heechul segera menggeplak kepala besar Yesung. "Ya! Noona! Kalau kita kecelakaan bagaimana?

"Masa bodoh, mati saja sana." Cibir Heechul marah.

Yesung terkekeh. "Ya sudah, aku mati saja. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena aku masih harus membeli hadiah."

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya dibasement dan turun dari mobil, begitu pula Heechul. Keduanya memasuki gedung yang memiliki ratusan toko dari merek terkenal. Kebanyakan artis-artis Holliwood yang memakai barang-barang bermerek disini.

"Wookie memang suka barang-barang bermerek?" Tanya Heechul ketika melangkah masuk ke Channel.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai mencari barang yang kira-kira Wookie suka. "Aku belum pernah berbelanja bersamanya."

Heechul menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, terheran dengan sifat Yesung yang luar biasa abstrak. Heechul juga bingung kenapa yeojya mungil manis dan imut itu mau menjadi yeojyachingu Yesung. Heechul tidak tahu saja berapa banyak yeojya yang tergila-gila akan Yesung karena ketampanan dan suara emasnya.

"Ini bagus tidak?"

Heechul menoleh dan melihat Yesung yang memperlihatkan sebuah gaun biru tua yang super mini itu. Dengan gelengan Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menaruh kembali gaun itu.

"Kenapa tidak beli barang yang samaan?" Yesung menoleh dan menunggu penjelasan dari Heechul. "Ini kan dalam rangka hari jadi kalian, kenapa tidak beli barang seperti gelang? Kau beli dua yang sama, kau pakai satu dia pakai satu."

Wajah Yesung berbinar. "Noona pintar! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang terlalu bodoh."

Yesung tak peduli dengan cibiran pedas dari Heechul. Namja itu menarik Heechul keluar dari sana dan kembali ke mobil. Yesung membawa Heechul ke Myeongdong yang super-super ramai itu. Disana banyak barang-barang lucu yang dijual dengan harga terjangkau, lagipula kualitasnya bagus. Walau sebenarnya Yesung agak takut datang kesini, takut banyak fans yang membuntutinya.

"Lalu kau mau beli apa?" Tanya Heechul setelah sampai di Myeongdong.

"Jam tangan, gelang, cincin, kaus, dan bando lucu yang bisa dipakai untuk berfoto." Yesung nyengir.

Heechul melotot. "Banyak sekali! Kalau banyak begitu kapan pulangnya, Jongwoon-ah?"

"Tentu saja setelah semua barang dibeli!"

**xxXxx**

Hangeng terkekeh pelan ketika ia mendengar cerita Heechul tentang menemani Yesung membeli barang di Myeongdong. Namja itu sedang berkunjung ke apartemen yeojyachingunya itu setelah menjemput Heechul di café.

"Lelah rasanya…" Keluh Heechul sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Hangeng.

Namja itu tak menolak, ia justru senang Heechul semakin lengket padanya setelah hampir empat bulan bersama-sama. Kedua tangan Hangeng melingkar didepan perut Heechul. Hangeng menunduk dan mencium bibir tebal Heechul.

Heechul perlahan ikutan mengulum bibir Hangeng seirama dengan permainan yang namja itu berikan. Tidak, keduanya sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal lain yang lebih intim. Hangeng ingin merasakan tubuh Heechul nanti, begitu pula Heechul.

Hangeng mengendurkan pelukannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Heechul setelah merasa kalau itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin lepas kendali, apalagi tubuh Heechul yang menggoda itu sulit ditolak.

"Sudah malam," Gumam Hangeng ketika melirik jam dinding yang menggantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Aku pulang ya."

Heechul menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Aku benci ketika kau harus pulang."

Hangeng tertawa dan mengusap puncak kepala Heechul, kecupan singkat ia berikan. "Nado, Chullie. Tapi besok kan aku kesini lagi dan menyicip makananmu."

Ah, kepala Heechul pusing lagi ketika namja itu menyebutkan makan malam yang Heechul sendiri tak tahu akan berjalan lancar atau kacau. Heechul menutupinya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Hangeng berdiri dan memakai _sweater-_nya yang berwarna abu-abu muda itu. Heechul mengantar Hangeng sampai kedepan pintu apartemennya. "Langsung tidur, ne? Saranghae…"

"Eung! Nado, Hannie."

**xxXxx**

"Argh, shit!"

Umpat Heechul segera ketika ia tak sengaja mengiris ujung jarinya dengan pisau tajam yang ia gunakan untuk memotong salmon. Pinginnya sih ingin membuat filet salmon asam manis, tapi sepertinya menjadi filet salmon rasa darah.

Yeojya itu mengerang kecil ketika air melewati luka beset yang cukup dalam itu. Heechul ingin membuat makan malam yang romantis dengan Hangeng, mengingat perayaan hari jadi mereka yang menginjak bulan keempat. Niat baik malah terjadi bencana kecil seperti ini.

Setelah Heechul rasa cukup, ia mengeringkannya dengan kain bersih dan meniup-niup goresan yang masih terasa perih itu. "Kalau tahu begini aku akan menyuruh Shindong atau Ryeowook saja."

Mata bulat yeojya itu melirik jam dinding yang berada didapur, menunjukan jam empat sore. Hari ini Heechul tak bekerja hanya untuk membuat makan malam. Sekarang ia mengutuk dirinya kenapa harus mengiyakan permintaan bodoh Hangeng.

Ting tong.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya ini masih jam empat? Kenapa si China oleng itu sudah datang?"

Heechul mengelap tangannya lagi dan berjalan kearah _intercom_ dan melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata yang datang Yesung dan Ryeowook. Heechul membuka pintu apartemennya secara otomatis. Kedua orang itu masuk dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Ya! Jangan pakai sandal bergambar naga itu!" Titah Heechul pada Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya.

Yesung nyengir dan melepas sandal rumah bergambar naga dengan sandal rumah bergambar kura-kura yang lucu. "Ne ne arrayo. Aku lupa tadi."

Ryeowook terkekeh dan masuk lebih dalam keapartemen yang sebelumnya pernah ia datangi itu. "Aku tahu eonnie sedang kesusahan, jadi aku memaksa Yesung oppa untuk mengantar kesini. Mana masakannya? Sudah jadi?"

"Jangan mengejekku, Ryeowook-ah. Mem-filet salmonnya saja sampai membuat jariku beset segala," Gerutu Heechul dan menarik Ryeowook ke dapur. "Dapur agak kacau saat ini."

"Jangan khawatir, eonnie. Aku yang akan membantu." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus.

"Ah… gomawoyo, Ryeowook-ah. Kajja kajja."

**xxXxx**

Yesung menyicip satu potongan filet salmon yang sudah dibumbui asam manis itu. Harap-harap cemas Ryeowook dan Heechul menunggu komentar yang berharga dari Yesung. Namja itu masih mengunyah, tak berkata apapun sampai ia menelannya.

"Filetnya…"

Mata Heechul membulat sempurna, sama seperti mulutnya saat ini. "Eottokhae? Ya! Palli marhae!"

Yesung mengambil lagi satu potongan filet salmon itu. "Ini makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan. Kenapa umma tak pernah memasak filet dengan bumbu asam manis seperti ini ya?"

Ryeowook dan Heechul bertatapan dengan mata berbinar. Heechul memeluk Ryeowook dan berputar-putar seperti film Bolliwood yang diselingi lagu disetiap kegiatan pemainnya. Tapi mereka berputar tanpa iringan lagu. Mereka diiringi suara teriakan bahagia Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, Ryeowook-ah! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masakanku." Ujar Heechul senang.

"Cheonmaneyo, eonnie. Aku juga sebelumnya belum pernah menyoba memasak ini sebelumnya, jadi aku dapat pengalaman bagus," Ryeowook melihat jam dinding lagi. "Sudah jam enam. Sebaiknya aku dan Yesung oppa pulang, lalu eonnie bersiap-siap."

Yesung masih memakan filet itu, tapi sekarang dengan nasi. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar kelaparan. "Wookie, oppa masih makan. Jangan buru-buru begitu."

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati namjachingunya sedang merengut. "Nanti Dokter Tan tahu loh kalau Heechul eonnie dibantu aku. Makanya kita harus menghilangkan jejak."

"Uhh, ya sudah."

Yesung buru-buru menghabiskan makannya dan menarik Ryeowook keluar apartemen Heechul. Sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen? Ah, Heechul sedang tersenyum senang melihat namdongsaengnya sekarang sedang berbahagia bersama yeojya mungil itu.

Heechul tiba-tiba melotot dan panik. "Ya! Aku kan harus buru-buru!"

**xxXxx**

Hangeng berdiri didepan apartemen Heechul dengan ragu. Bukan, bukan karena ia kurang rapi. Dia sudah sangat rapi dengan jas hitam dan celana jeans hitam, setengah formal dengan kaus polos berwarna hitam didalam jas itu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah yang dicampur dengan mawar putih, cantik sekali.

Juga bukan karena ia kurang tampan hari ini. Hangeng sudah sangat sempurna sekarang. Rambut hitam pendek itu ditata rapi, poninya digel keatas. Wajah tampannya juga sudah siap, hanya kurang senyum saja. Tangan namja itu mengecek saku jasnya, ya… barang itu disana.

Sekarang ia tersenyum dan memencet tombol bel apartemen itu. Tak lama pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang malaikat yang tersasar di Bumi. Ah, salah… itu Heechul yang memakai baju terusan mini berwarna putih tanpa lengan.

"Bunga?" Suara jernih Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Hangeng akan kecantikan Heechul, dengan segera namja itu menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Heechul. "Neomu yeppeoseo."

"Kau lebih cantik dari buket bunga itu."

Heechul mendongak dan mendapati Hangeng masih menatapnya tak berhenti dengan tatapan kagum. "Gomawoyo, masuk Hannie."

Heechul berjalan lebih dulu dan menaruh buket bunga itu dimeja depan tv. Hangeng mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang biasa ia gunakan, sandal rumah yang bergambar naga. Namja itu menghampiri Heechul yang berada didapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?"

Heechul menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Yah… aku tahu kau orang yang tepat waktu, jadi kau akan datang tepat jam tujuh. Sudah seharusnya aku menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu."

Hangeng terkekeh dan duduk dimeja makan. Namja itu menatap hasil makanan Heechul yang harumnya menggelitik perutnya yang lapar. "Kalau langsung makan, apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Heechul duduk dikursi yang berada dihadapan Hangeng dan memberi Hangeng semangkuk nasi. Namja itu mulai memakan filet salmon asam manis itu dengan kimchi yang disediakan Heechul. Baru saja gigitan pertama, namja itu berhenti dan menatap Heechul.

"Masshiseoyo!" Puji Hangeng pada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum. "Gomawo."

Keduanya mulai memakan kembali makan malam yang dibuat Heechul dengan sedikit bantuan dari Ryeowook. Ya, Ryeowook hanya membantu sedikit. Yeojya itu hanya menyuruh-nyuruh Heechul memasukan bumbu, mengaduk, menggoreng, dan sebagainya.

Heechul berdiri dan mengambil pudding dari dalam kulkas setelah keduanya selesai memakan makan malam mereka. Sebagai _dessert_, Heechul mengguyur pudding itu dengan vla. Lalu memberikannya pada Hangeng.

"_Dessert_-nya hanya ini, gwaenchana?"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Tak apa, Chullie. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok."

Mendengar jawaban Hangeng, Heechul kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tidak akan berhenti tersenyum setelah ini jika Hangeng masih saja memujinya. Heechul menaruh semua piring kotor ketika keduanya sudah selesai. Setelah memakai apron, dia mulai membilas piring-piring kotor itu.

Hangeng berjalan pelan-pelan kebelakang Heechul dan memeluk yeojya itu dari belakang. "Semua makananmu enak, Chullie…"

Dan benar, Heechul tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Gomawo, tapi kau tidak usah terus-terusan memujiku begitu. Bisa-bisa aku melayang setelah ini."

"Tak apa jika kau melayang, aku akan menangkapmu. Terakhir, kau sangat cantik. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu bahkan sebelum kita bertemu dulu."

Heechul mengerang. "Geumanhae, Hannie," Heechul memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Hangeng dalam-dalam. "Berhenti memujiku."

Hangeng terkekeh kecil. "Ne ne, aku berhenti."

Heechul memutar tubuhnya lagi dan menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Setelah itu ia dan Hangeng melangkah ke sofa dan mulai menonton acara tv yang seru. Ketika Heechul menggonta-ganti channel, ia menemukan acara _reality show _Strong Heart. Edisi artis SM Entertainment, ulangan.

"Ah, ada Jongwoon dan Siwon." Gumam Heechul dan mulai menonton.

Hangeng memeriksa lagi ke saku jasnya, benda itu masih disana. Mata tajam Hangeng melirik Heechul yang tertawa karena ocehan tak penting dari Yesung diacara itu. Hangeng melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang pinggang Heechul.

"Heenim…"

"Eung?" Jawab Heechul tanpa menatap Hangeng.

Hangeng menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau serius berhubungan denganku?"

Heechul menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau serius?" Ulang Hangeng.

"Tentu! Aku serius mencintaimu."

"Tapi kalau untuk menikah denganku," Hangeng berdiam diri sebentar. "Apa kau serius sampai kesana?"

Kali ini Heechul yang diam. Pertanyaan Hangeng sebenarnya mudah untuk dijawab, tapi dia tidak berani mengucapnya. Ia takut kalau Hangeng tidak satu pendapat dengannya. Heechul menunduk dan masih belum menjawab.

"Sudah kukira, kau memang tidak ingin sampai ke pernikahan."

Heechul melotot. "Maldo andwae! Aku ingin, Hannie. Aku ingin sampai ke jenjang itu, Demi Tuhan! Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Hangeng tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum perlahan. Dia berdiri dan melangkah menjauh, tangannya menarik Heechul untuk berdiri juga. Senyum maskulin Hangeng membuat Heechul bingung apa yang terjadi disini.

Duk.

Hangeng berlutut dihadapannya dan salah satu tangannya masuk kedalam saku jasnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbentuk _diamond_ transparan. Mata Heechul bisa menerawang apa yang ada didalamnya, yeojya itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena kaget

Hangeng membuka tutup kotak itu dan mengambil benda yang tersimpan indah didalamnya. Benda itu berbentuk lingkaran pipih berwarna putih dengan sebutir berlian besar diatasnya. Cincin itu berbahan emas putih yang sangat indah.

"Apa kau mau percaya padaku untuk menjagamu seumur hidupmu dengan ikatan pernikahan?" Tanya Hangeng sambil menengadah dan menatap mata Heechul dalam. "Nawa kyeoryeonae jullae, Kim Heechul?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Aku bersedia, Hannie. Aku bersedia…"

**xxXxx**

Chapter 3 is up!

Ah… capek juga ya ngetik buat Hanchulnya hanya beberapa jam kaya gini. Semoga aja pada seneng nih Hanchul dan Kyumin shipper. Author mau dateng ke pesta pernikahan Hanchul dulu ya, ikut ikut?

Habis ini ada satu chapter yang author buat untuk penutupan Sapphire Blue Series ini, readerdeul. Author bakal bahas setelah ini mereka ngapain sih. Nanti kita intip di Chap 4 buat penutupan.

Nggak nyangka juga ceritanya kelar secepet ini ya? Sekuel? Eung… masih dipikir dulu deh ya untuk sekuelnya. Author nggak berani janji bikin sekuel mereka haha. Author udah keburu tepar kalo bikin 3 stories sekuel.

Yang udah baca, tinggalin jejak ya. Kajja… jangan jadi silent reader. Author butuh penyemangat walaupun cuma satu review, itu cukup kok buat author hehe.

Buat yang udah review: **Jang Taeyoung, vivooooo, Lya Clouds, ryeofha2125, yumiewooki, feykwangie, ressijewelll, aniimin, Freychullie, Beakren, mitade13, Andhisa Joyers, SSungMine, mitade13, YunieNie HanChullie, Kim Sooyeon, Angeleeteuk, amandhharu0522, wonniebummie, kyuqie, Let's KT, Rio, AngeLeeteuk, **dan** K****im Rae Sun****.**

Gamsa udah mau tinggalin jejak, yg nggak keketik mianhae juga ya author mungkin ketinggalan buat copas namanya. Tapi jangan ngambek ya hehe terus review ff ini.

Gomawo yang udah baca dan review dari series satu. Tunggu chap depan, ne?! Haja!


	4. Chapter 4

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 2**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Epilogue**

**Happiness**

_**3 Years Later.**_

**Kangteuk**

"Taeminnie! Cepat pakai sepatumu setelah selesai sarapan!"

Yeojya berumur delapan tahun itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal ketika teriakan ummanya menggema ditelinganya. Desahan bosan ia hembuskan, setiap pagi ummanya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Kangin yang baru melangkah masuk kedapur merangkap ruang makan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tangan Kangin menepuk puncak kepala Taemin pelan.

Taemin masih mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku bosan umma selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya, appa!" Protes Taemin.

Kangin terkekeh dan menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat. "Appa juga bosan, tapi semenjak ummamu sibuk mengurus Suho umma memang jadi lebih menyebalkan." Bisik Kangin pada Taemin.

"Umma juga pelupa. Suho Suho dan hanya Suho yang umma pedulikan." Keluh Taemin disela minum susu rasa pisang itu.

"Karena Suho saat ini memang butuh perhatian lebih, Taeminnie. Apalagi namdongsaengmu itu sedang belajar bicara dan berjalan."

Kangin melirik Leeteuk yang sibuk mengajari Suho berjalan dengan baik dan benar. Ya, Suho. Kim Suho, buah cinta Kangin dan Leeteuk yang baru berumur dua tahun dua bulan itu. Kangin dan Leeteuk sendiri sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan setelah Heechul menikah.

Senyum menghias diwajah namja gemuk itu ketika Leeteuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Leeteuk juga membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Setelah Kangin dan Taemin menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka, keduanya pamit untuk berangkat.

"Umma, aku berangkat ya…" Taemin mengecup pipi Leeteuk dan mengecup pipi Suho bergantian.

"Hati-hati, ne?"

Taemin mengangguk dan keluar rumah lebih dulu. Taemin berangkat bersama Kangin, tapi dia akan menunggu appanya dimobil. Sedangkan Kangin masih menyiapkan jas kerjanya. Leeteuk menggendong Suho dan mengambil tas kerja Kangin. Yeojya berlesung pipi itu menyerahkan tas kerja itu pada sang pemilik.

"Gomawo," Kangin mencium bibir Leeteuk lama, tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika Suho menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Kangin. "Eh? Waeyo, Suho-ah? Appa tak boleh mencium umma, eung?"

Suho menanggapinya dengan tawa riang, membuat kedua orangtuanya ikut tertawa bersamanya. Bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena dikaruniai Suho juga sepertinya masih kurang. Mereka sangat menyayangi Suho. Kangin mengecup puncak kepala Suho.

"Appa pergi kerja dulu ya. Suho-ah baik-baik dirumah bersama umma, eung?" Ujar Kangin pada Suho lagi, Suho menanggapinya dengan gumaman tak jelas khas balita. "Arraseo arraseo. Cha, aku berangkat ya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Kangin singkat untuk yang terakhir. "Jangan mengebut dijalan, eung? Saranghae, Kangin-ah"

Kangin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Arrayo, yeobo. Nado saranghaeyo."

Leeteuk dan Suho mengantar Kangin sampai ke mobil. Setelah mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sederhana milik keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu, Leeteuk mengangkat tangan Suho untuk melambai kearah mobil yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Senyum Leeteuk semakin menyamar. "Lindungi keduanya dan berikan keduanya kemudahan untuk menjalankan kegiatan mereka hari ini, Tuhan."

"Um-mma!"

Leeteuk menunduk dan menatap Suho yang memanggilnya, tangan Suho menggapai-gapai wajah Leeteuk. Sedangkan yeojya itu tersenyum dan mengecup kening Suho lama. "Sekarang tinggal kita berdua lagi, Suho-ah. Hari ini juga pasti akan menyenangkan untuk kita, eung?"

Suho kembali tertawa riang dan menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Namja kecil itu sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud ummanya. Buktinya ia menanggapi Leeteuk, bukan? Meskipun hanya tawa riang. Keluarga kecil bermarga Kim itu sepertinya sudah tidak diragukan lagi

Mereka sudah bahagia sekarang.

**xxXxx**

**Hanchul**

Heechul mengelus-elus punggung namja kecil yang sudah tertidur dipelukannya. Mata tajam yeojya itu melirik jam tangannya, menunjukan jam satu siang. Memang seharusnya namja kecil yang hampir berumur tiga tahun itu tidur. Bibir tebal namja kecil turunan Heechul itu terbuka kecil ketika tertidur.

Pegal.

Ya, hanya itu yang Heechul rasakan saat ini. Terlebih bagian bokongnya karena duduk terlalu lama. Heechul mencoba berdiri sepelan mungkin sambil meringis karena sakit pinggang, semoga namja kecil yang berada dipelukannya tidak terbangun dan menangis. Bisa gawat jadinya jika namja kecil itu terbangun. Heechul masih harus bekerja.

Setelah benar-benar dalam posisi berdiri, Heechul tersenyum kecil karena namja kecil dipelukannya tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sepatu hak tinggi Heechul melangkah perlahan menuju sofa berwarna biru dipojok ruangan. Tangan Heechul mengambil bantal panjang dan menyiapkan sofa yang bisa dijadikan tempat tidur itu. Setelah dirasa siap, lagi-lagi dengan perlahan Heechul meletakan namja kecil itu disofa.

Dengan elusan singkat, Heechul mulai melangkah ke meja kerjanya lagi. Tangannya cekatan memilah-milih tumpukan kertas yang tidak berpola itu. Sudah habis diacak-acak namja kecil tadi. Sekarang ia tak tahu dimana berkas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ketemu," Bangga Heechul setelah cukup lama mencari, berkas itu sudah lecek. "Uhh… selalu begini setiap aku bawa Kris kesini."

Heechul kembali duduk dan menghitung-hitung sesuatu yang sudah terinci rapi diberkas yang tadi ia ambil. Beberapa berkas lainnya dibuat origami, pesawat kertas, dan perahu kertas. Heechul juga lupa seharusnya ia memberikan kertas yang sudah tak terpakai.

Ponsel yang berada disaku belakang celana _jeans_-nya bergetar singkat. Heechul langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan menatap layar ponselnya. Senyuman ia buat diwajah bak porselen miliknya.

"Ne, yeobo?"

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke café. Kris bersamamu, kan?_" Tanya seorang namja dari ujung telefon.

Heechul mengangguk dan melirik namja kecil bernama Kris yang tertidur itu. "Tentu saja, dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun selama ada aku. Tapi dia tidur."

Suara gumaman terdengar lagi. "_Gwaenchana, memang waktunya tidur siang. Aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi._"

"Eung, arraseoyo Hannie… Aku diruanganku."

"_Keurom, annyeong Tan Heechul-sshi._"

Heechul terkekeh. "Annyeonghigaseyo, Tan Hangeng-sshi."

Setelah tak terdengar lagi suara Hangeng, Heechul menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Hampir lima belas menit berlalu. Matanya masih tertuju kepada berkasnya. Ketika pintu diketuk, saat itu juga Heechul menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kepala Hangeng menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kris sudah makan siang?" Tanya Hangeng seraya masuk keruangan Heechul.

Heechul menghampiri Hangeng dan melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang leher Hangeng, yeojya itu juga mengembungkan pipinya imut. "Kenapa hanya Kris yang kau tanya? Aku tidak?"

Hangeng terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang pinggang Heechul, tangan namja itu mendorong pinggul Heechul agar lebih berdempetan lagi dengannya. "Karena kalau kau, meskipun kau belum makan siang setelah ini kau akan makan siang bersamaku."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Ya, makan siang Heechul. Makan yang bisa kita lakukan ditengah malam ketika Kris sudah tidur, arra?" Goda Hangeng.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Loh? Kita melakukannya dimana?"

Hangeng tertawa kencang, tapi setelah itu namja berwajah oriental itu menghentikan tawanya. Takut Kris terbangun dan menangis. Baru saja Heechul ingin memarahinya karena mengelabuhinya, tapi bibirnya sudah diraup Hangeng.

Suara kecipak kecil terdengar cukup nyaring karena ruangan itu sepi, hanya ada suara nafas teratur dari arah sofa. Untuk urusan nafsu, Heechul tak peduli Kris mau menangis atau tidak. Yang penting ia menikmati kegiatannya dengan Hangeng.

Setelah cukup lama, Hangeng melepas pagutannya. "Aku lapar."

Heechul memutar matanya. "Pesan pada Luna untuk membuatkanmu makan siang."

Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mau makan siang?"

"Tadi aku sudah makan sekalian menyuapi Kris," Heechul kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Aku masih harus menelefon beberapa orang yang mejadi panitia pernikahan Jongwoon besok."

"Ah, tak terasa ya sekarang sudah diawal Musim Gugur lagi dan Jongwoon sudah mau menikah."

"Waktu selalu berputar, Hannie," Ujar Heechul tanpa menatap Hangeng. "Tak akan bisa mundur ataupun diam ditempat."

Hangeng terdiam, masih mencerna kata demi kata yang dilontarkan istrinya itu. Tapi setelah ia mengerti, namja yang masih bekerja sebagai dokter itu malah menghampiri Heechul yang bekerja. Dari belakang Hangeng melingkarkan tangannya.

"Kita akan tua dan mati ya? Kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku denganmu dan dengan Kris," Bisik Hangeng. "Saranghae, Chullie-ah."

"Nado, Hannie. Kita akan selalu bersama."

**xxXxx**

**Haehyuk**

"Cantiknya!"

Hyukjae berlari dan melemparkan dirinya ketumpukan daun kering berwarna kecoklatan dibawah pohon maple itu. Dengan wajah riang Hyukjae mengambil segenggam daun dan melemparkannya keatas. Dengan gaya gravitasi, daun itu kembali turun dan menghujaninya.

Donghae hanya berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan melipat tangannya didada. Dengan wajah bosan namja itu memperhatikan yeojyachingunya yang kelewat _childish _ketika bertemu dengan tumpukan daun kering. Maklumi, Musim Gugur.

"Apa yang cantik dari daun kering yang tak berguna itu? Hanya mengotori saja." Gumam Donghae tak suka.

"Kau tak pernah tahu makna dibalik Musim Gugur ya, Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae sinis, Donghae hanya menggeleng. "Musim Gugur itu musim yang paling tenang dan sendu dibanding Musim Dingin. Kau tidak tahu betapa cantiknya mereka saat berjatuhan dari atas sana?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya."

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya dan berdiri. Kaki ramping yeojya itu mendekati Donghae dan menarik Donghae mendekat kebatang pohon maple ini. Hyukjae memaksa Donghae untuk merebahkan dirinya dibawah pohon itu.

"Mereka rela mengering dan mati hanya untuk menyambut Musim Dingin. Musim Dingin akan membuat mereka mati, Hae. Tapi banyak orang yang tidak peduli dengan kematian mereka, orang-orang hanya peduli kedatangan salju," Hyukjae mengambil selembar daun kering dan menghancurkannya. "Padahal mereka lebih cantik dibanding salju."

"Aku lebih suka salju, aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana letak cantiknya daun-daun berguguran ini. Dan ya, sekejap kau menjadi melankolis, Hyukie."

Hyukjae hanya menanggapi komentar Donghae dengan senyuman tipis. Matanya kembali menatap langit senja yang kontras dengan daun-daun kering yang masih bertahan diatas sana. Angin semilir menerpa mereka. Daun-daun kering yang masih menggantung akhirnya terjatuh juga.

Tangan Hyukjae mencoba meraih daun-daun yang berjatuhan itu dengan hati-hati, takut menghancurkan sang daun. Berhasil, Hyukjae tersenyum senang. "Setelah berusaha untuk tetap menggantung disana, akhirnya mereka menyerah."

"Kenapa kau suka Musim Gugur?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan memandang kedalam mata Donghae yang menatapnya. "Karena semua tumbuhan rela mati demi Musim Dingin. Itu namanya pengorbanan, jadi aku suka."

Donghae makin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kau membenci Musim Dingin?"

Kali ini Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, daun-daun berguguran juga bukan karena disuruh Musim Dingin, bukan? Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas."

"Pengorbanan tumbuhan, ya? Ah! Aku masih tidak mengerti!"

Hyukjae tertawa geli melihat Donghae yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya yang tertempel beberapa daun kering. Tangan kurus Hyukjae memegangi tangan Donghae supaya ia berhenti mengacak rambutnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ini penjelasan yang paling mudah untuk kau mengerti. Eung?"

Donghae mengangguk cepat dan mulai menatap Hyukjae serius. Sedangkan Hyukjae juga menarik nafasnya untuk menjelaskan Musim Gugur dan Musim Dingin pada Donghae yang masih belum mengerti juga.

"Ini hanya misalnya ya, jangan dianggap serius. Anggap aku sakit parah dan membutuhkan jantung yang cocok denganku. Jantung yang cocok hanya jantungmu. Tanpa aku tahu, kau sudah memberikan jantungmu padaku. Dan kau pergi dari dunia ini karena menyerahkan jantungmu padaku. Kau rela asal jantungmu menghidupkanku dan terus bersamaku."

Donghae masih diam dan menatap Hyukjae serius.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Donghae, menyusuri setiap inchi wajah namjachingunya itu. "Begitupula dengan Musim Gugur. Mereka rela pergi asalkan manusia bisa melihat salju setelah mereka selesai berguguran. Dan Musim Dingin takkan pernah tahu itu."

"J-Jinjjayo?" Tanya Donghae kagum.

"Eung, makanya aku suka Musim Gugur," Jawab Hyukjae dan mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas. "Lalu kau masih tidak bisa melihat dimana kecantikan Musim Gugur?"

Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku sudah mengerti, dan kurasa aku juga jadi suka Musim Gugur. Aku biasanya hanya menunggu Musim Dingin, tapi aku ingin Musim Gugur tak tergantikan."

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu tidak akan ada tumbuhan?"

"Eh? Oh iya ya. Jangan kalau begitu, musim harus tetap berganti."

"Hanya satu yang tak boleh berganti, Hae," Hyukjae tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau tidak boleh terganti dihatiku."

"Kau juga tidak akan bisa terganti, Hyukie."

**xxXxx**

**Sibum**

"Kibum eonnie!"

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati yeojya cantik memakai seragam maid menyapanya. Senyum Kibum merekah ketika yeojya itu menghampirinya dengan buku menu yang berada didekapannya. Pelukan singkat ia lakukan dengan yeojya berambut panjang nan cantik itu.

"Apa kabar eonnie?" Tanya yeojya itu senang.

"Nan gwaenchana, Luna-ah. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana café?"

Yeojya bernama Luna itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sih baik-baik saja, tapi semenjak café ditinggal eonnie jadi agak aneh. Pegawai-pegawai baru juga semakin bermunculan."

Kibum tampak bingung. "Aneh? Maksudnya?"

"Semenjak Shindong oppa, Hyukie eonnie, dan Kibum eonnie _resign_, jadi banyak anak baru. Aku sebagai senior juga harus mengajari mereka untuk memakai mesin," Gerutunya. "Untung Heechul eonnie juga membantu."

"Yah… kalau aku terus-terusan bermalas-malasan dan menjadi pelayan, bagaimana aku bisa menaruh wajahku nanti. Kau tahu sendiri, kan?".

"Keurae, Siwon oppa kan aktor ya jadi eonnie tidak boleh malu-maluin Siwon oppa. Ah aku harus kembali kerja," Ujar Luna sambil terkekeh dan menyerahkan buku menu itu pada Kibum. "Ah, Kibum eonnie tidak bersama Siwon oppa?"

"Dia menyusul nanti." Jawab Kibum tanpa menatap Luna.

Luna hanya ber-oh ria dan meninggalkan Kibum. Yeojya itu terus membolak-balikan buku menu yang diberikan oleh Luna tadi. Telinganya yang masih normal itu mendengar suara riuh beberapa yeojya yang menyebut-nyebut nama Siwon. Kibum melirik yeojya-yeojya itu dan menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Siwon sudah sampai.

"Kau sudah lama?"

Kibum merasakan puncak kepalanya dikecup oleh namja yang seenaknya duduk dikursi yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan wajah merona yeojya itu mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu. Kibum menyodorkan buku menu itu pada Siwon.

Tanpa banyak omong Siwon langsung memilih makanan mana yang ingin ia pesan. Kibum menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan namjachingunya yang semakin lama semakin keren itu. Tiga tahun sudah ia berstatus sebagai yeojyachingu aktor berbakat itu.

Siwon yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya mendongak. "Waeyo?"

Kibum menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca. "Aniya."

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memaksa Kibum itu menatapnya. "Aku tahu ada yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku hanya berpikir," Kibum terkekeh sendiri sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Semakin kupandang kau semakin tampan. Apalagi setelah kita berpacaran, selera pakaianmu semakin bagus."

Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu kau berselera bagus sehingga aku terciprat, begitu?"

Tawa Kibum meledak. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Wonnie."

"Yang benar saja, Kim Kibum."

"Uhm permisi Siwon oppa," Seorang yeojya menghampiri meja Siwon dan Kibum. "Boleh aku minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama?"

Siwon melirik Kibum, meminta ijin. Sedangkan Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kibum tidak pernah menolak jika ada penggemar Siwon yang meminta tanda tangan atau foto bersama. Siwon yang selalu meminta ijin walau ia tahu Kibum selalu mengijinkan. Kibum bisa memaklumi jika namjachingunya banyak penggemar. Namja itu memang nyaris sempurna sih.

Siwon tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya kebelakang yeojya itu dan membuat _gesture peace _dijarinya. Yeojya itu menyender pada Siwon dan membuat _gesture _yang sama. Dengan dua kali jepretan akhirnya yeojya itu menyelesaikan acara foto bersamanya.

Kibum masih menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan namjachingunya. Sang penggemar itu kali ini meminta tanda tangan Siwon dibukunya.

"Gomawo oppa," Saking senangnya, yeojya itu memeluk Siwon dan membungkuk pergi. "Gomawo!"

Siwon melongo ketika yeojya itu berani memeluknya, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang sukses kepeleset dari topangan dagunya. Masih kaget, Siwon duduk dikursinya lagi dengan perlahan. Mata bulat Siwon melirik Kibum yang menatap keluar café dengan tampang tak enak.

"Kibummie?"

Kibum menoleh dan menatap malas Siwon. "Hm?"

Siwon sudah tahu kalau Kibum saat ini sedang _unmood _karena yeojya tadi yang seenaknya memeluknya. "Mianhaeyo, aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan memelukku."

"Ani, gwaenchana." Jawab Kibum singkat.

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kibum. "Aku tahu kau marah, mianhaeyo."

Yeojya cantik itu mengembungkan pipinya, membuat bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Padahal kan aku yeojyachingumu. Kita saja jarang berpelukan ditempat umum, Wonnie. Aku kesal nih, cemburu tahu!"

Siwon terkekeh. "Arrayo, Bummie. Kalau begitu kita pelukan sini."

"Aniya."

Dengan nekat, Siwon berdiri dan menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum dan mencium bibir yeojya itu dihadapan pelanggan café Sapphire Blue yang cukup ramai. Beberapa _blitz _kamera mengabadikan momen ciuman pasangan itu. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Siwon kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa bicara apapun.

Kibum yang terkejut hanya memegangi bibirnya. "M-mwohaneun geoya?"

Siwon mendongak dan tidak menunjukan wajah bersalahnya. "Mwo? Aku kan mencium yeojyachinguku. Apa itu salah?"

"Tapi media…"

"Aku tidak peduli, Bummie. Masa bodoh mereka mau membuat artikel apa tentangku dan kau, yang penting aku hanya menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Arrachi? Saranghae, Bummie."

Kibum masih terdiam, lalu akhirnya ia tersenyum senang. Wajahnya memanas saat ini, dia bisa merasakan kalau puluhan pasang mata sekarang sedang menatapnya. Tapi seperti yang Siwon katakan, namja itu saja tidak peduli. Lalu, kenapa ia harus takut?

"Nado saranghaeyo, Wonnie."

**xxXxx**

**Kyumin**

Sungmin baru saja memparkirkan mobilnya. Meskipun seharusnya ia masuk pada jam sepuluh nanti, yeojya itu sudah sampai rumah sakit jam tujuh pagi. Sungmin ada janji bertemu dengan orangtua dari pasien yang ia tangani.

Setelah absen, Sungmin melangkah menuju ruangannya dilantai paling bawah dan paling pojok. Baru saja ia ingin membuka kunci ruangan itu, sebuah amplop berukuran lima kali lima senti menempel digagang pintu ruangannya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka amplop itu.

_Pergilah ke apotek rumah sakit dan tanyakan obat atas nama Lee Sungmin._

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Sungmin masuk keruangannya dan menunggu orangtua pasiennya datang. Karena ia terlalu bosan, yeojya itu menatap lagi tulisan yang tadi ia dapat dari amplop misterius itu.

Erangan Sungmin keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikuti permainanmu."

Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju apotek tempat meracik obat-obatan. Yeojya itu dengan mudah masuk kedalam apotek dan menghampiri rekannya dibagian ini.

"Seungri-ah, memang ada obat atas nama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Sungmin cepat ke yeojya cantik bernama lengkap Lee Seungri.

Seungri mengangguk. "Ada, tunggu kuambilkan. Obatmu kan?"

Sungmin menyender pada dinding ruangan khusus meracik obat-obatan. Dia tidak begitu suka bau obat-obatan, jadi dia mengetuk-ketukan ujung sepatunya dengan tak sabar. Yeojya cantik dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna hitam itu menghampirinya.

"Yeogi," Seungri menyerahkan sebuah plastik obat yang berisi beberapa permen rasa _peppermint _dan sebuah kertas gulungan didalamnya. "Kau sedang batuk ya? Sama seperti Daesungie."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Yeojya cantik itu mengambil alih plastik obat itu dan membuka gulungan kertas itu. Ada pesan lagi didalamnya.

_Mungkin ini bisa membuat tenggorokanmu membaik. Setelah ini kau harus ke ruangan 401, gunakan lift agar tak lelah._

"Ah… arraseo. Gomawo, Seungri-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lantai empat khusus tempat pasiennya dirawat, disana khusus anak kecil. Yeojya itu memakai lift seperti yang disuruh dan menunggu lift itu sampai dilantai empat. Setelah sampai, Sungmin berbelok kekanan dan mengetuk pintu ruangan 401 dua kali.

Tak ada jawaban, yeojya itu masuk kedalam dan tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Sungmin mendekati ranjang pasien dan menemukan amplop yang sama seperti tadi, bedanya sekarang dengan setangkai mawar _pink_ yang masih segar. Dengan senyuman Sungmin membuat amplop itu.

_Lelah? Pergi ke taman rumah sakit jika penasaran akanku. Aku menunggumu._

Tanpa lelah, Sungmin keluar lagi dan membawa tiga buah permen _peppermint _itu dan setangkai bunga mawar _pink_ itu. Dengan senyum lebar Sungmin turun dengan lift dan menuju taman rumah sakit yang lumayan luas. Seorang yeojya kecil berdiri dihadapannya ketika dia sampai dilantai satu.

"Dokter Lee, kajja!"

Yeojya kecil itu berlari dan Sungmin mengikutinya tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Yeojya kecil itu membawa Sungmin kesebuah pohon besar yang daun-daunnya sudah berguguran. Hanya beberapa daun lagi yang masih setia dipohon itu.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sungmin pada yeojya kecil itu.

Tapi dia tidak menjawab Sungmin dan berlari meninggalkannya. Kini tinggalah Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tiga surat dan dua peninggalan aneh. Kenapa orang itu bisa tahu kalau Sungmin sedang sakit tenggorokan dan menyukai mawar _pink_?

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat Sungmin cukup terkejut. Dengan cepat yeojya itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang memakai setelan jas yang cukup rapi. Dia lama-lama seperti member boyband saja.

"Kyunnie?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lucu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Terkejut tidak? Yah… agak pasaran ya kalau begini caranya."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "A-aniya, aku terkejut kok. Kenapa berbuat ini?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Namja itu menekuk kakinya sehingga membuat posisi berlutut dan merogoh saku jasnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah kotak kecil dan ia membuka kotak itu. Jemari kurus Kyuhyun mengambil benda yang terdapat didalam kotak itu. Seketika Sungmin melongo menatap Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba dia dikelilingi kerumunan anak-anak kecil yang menaruh puluhan tangkai bunga mawar _pink, _lalu semuanya kembali pergi. Sungmin masih melongo, wajahnya tampak lucu saat ini. yang dipikiran Sungmin, ia hanya mengira kalau Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuat kejutan hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga tahun.

"Sudah genap tiga tahun hari ini kita bersama, Minnie-ah. Kita dikelilingi empat puluh tujuh tangkai bunga mawar _pink _yang kau suka, bukan? Satu lagi ditanganmu, jumlahnya jadi empat puluh delapan. Cukup lama, bukan?"

Sungmin akhirnya mengerti dan memilih untuk berdiam diri.

"Selama tiga tahun ini, kita saling melengkapi. Meskipun pernah bertengkar, tapi semuanya teratasi dengan mudah. Karena kita saling percaya, Minnie. Dan sekarang aku ingin menyudahi hubungan pacaran kita."

Salah besar, pikir Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin putus darinya.

"Aku ingin menyudahi masa pacaran kita dan berubah status menjadi pasangan suami istri. Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Perang, itu yang terjadi diotak Sungmin kini. Baru saja ia menyimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi ternyata namja itu mengajaknya untuk membuat hubungan baru yang bernama pernikahan. Apa… ia cukup berani mengambil keputusan untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun?

"Apa kau bersedia, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap namja yang masih berlutut dihamparan daun-daun kering khas Musim Gugur. Yeojya itu masih berdiam diri ditempat ia berpijak sekarang. Matanya melirik cincin berwarna perak dengan hiasan permata diatasnya.

**xxXxx**

**Yewook**

"Aku bersedia."

Semua orang digereja tersenyum senang. Upacara sakral itu hanya dihadiri beberapa orang yang benar-benar mengenal sang pengantin. Pendeta yang menentukan sah atau tak sahnya pernikahan mereka juga tersenyum.

Yesung, memakai setelan jas berwarna putih susu dengan dasi hitam didalam rompi jasnya. Rambutnya tak lagi berwarna merah, melainkan hitam gelap sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan rapi. Ryeowook, begitu mempesonanya ia memakai gaun yang tak berlebihan. Gaun pengantinnya berbahan satin berlengan panjang dengan belahan dada yang tak terlalu rendah.

Namun punggung Ryeowook terekspos sebatas bagian atas bokong yeojya mungil itu. Rambutnya panjangnya digelung namun tidak terlalu rapi. Sehingga banyak rambut-rambut pendek yang tercecer. Poninya dibiarkan menutupi keningnya. Yesung tidak pernah menyesal menikahi yeojya ini, selamanya.

"Maka dihadapan Tuhan kuresmikan kalian berdua didalam ikatan suci bernama pernikahan. Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Yesung mengangkat tangan Ryeowook dan menyisipkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Ryeowook yang tertutup sarung tangan transparan berwarna putih. Begitu pula Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya." Ujar pendeta itu lagi.

Senyum lebar Yesung buat diwajahnya. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu mengangkat cadar khas pengantin wanita dan menyampirkannya kebelakang. Ryeowook tampak mengagumkan hati ini dengan riasan yang sempurna untuknya.

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau cantik, Wookie. Kemarin, sekarang, dan selamanya."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Bibir Yesung bertemu dengan bibir kecil milik Ryeowook. Yesung melumatnya sebentar, lalu memisahkan jaraknya lagi. Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yeojya itu.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongwoon." Ujar Ryeowook setelah tamu mulai riuh bertepuk tangan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook."

-000-

Dua minggu mereka berdua di Kanada dan dua minggu mereka menyebrangi seluruh negara yang menyatu dibenua Eropa itu. Genap satu bulan mereka sudah menikah. Semenjak pulih seutuhnya dari kanker setahun lalu, Yesung langsung mengajak yeojya itu menikah. Ryeowook pun tak mampu menolak setelah apa yang Yesung lakukan untuknya.

Kemarin mereka berdua baru saja menginjakkan kaki lagi di Seoul. Banyak penggemar Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah menunggu dibandara. Yang aneh, tidak banyak penggemar Yesung yang kecewa karena namja itu sudah menikah. Malah mereka mendukung Yesung. Benar-benar fans yang baik. Tapi penggemar Ryeowook sakit hati semua.

Pasangan suami istri itu sebenarnya juga tidak ingin kembali cepat-cepat. Tapi kerjaan yang menunggu memaksa mereka untuk pulang. Ryeowook kembali berkutat dengan drama musikalnya yang akan tayang perdana tiga minggu dari sekarang. Sedangkan Yesung juga harus menyusun jadwal turnya. Lagipula katanya mereka akan melakukan drama musikal bersama.

Ryeowook baru saja membuka matanya dipagi hari ini. Biasanya ia akan tebangun jam enam pagi, tapi ia telat bangun. Mungkin lelah karena baru sampai setelah melakukan perjalanan 14 jam non-stop dipesawat yang telah mengantar mereka kemarin.

"Selamat pagi."

Kecupan selamat pagi dari Yesung ia terima, semenjak menikah memang mereka selalu melakukan hal ini dipagi hari. Tapi Ryeowook segera mendorong dada bidang tak tertutup milik suaminya itu ketika ia merasakan perutnya berkontraksi tak enak.

Ryeowook berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke toilet. Yesung yang panik juga ikutan masuk dan memijit tengkuk Ryeowook. Setelah dirasa cukup, Ryeowook membilas toilet dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan sikat gigi.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yesung dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Yeojya mungil itu memakai kemeja putih Yesung yang tergeletak dibawah, guna menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai dalaman. "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena perjalanan kemarin. Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan lebih beberapa menit. Aku tidak usah pergi sajalah hari ini, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Ya! Aniya! Lagipula kau harus menjadwalkan kegiatanmu, kan? Nan gwaenchana, hanya kelelahan," Ujar Ryeowook segera. "Kau sudah mau berangkat kan?"

Yesung mengangguk perlahan. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Heechul noona dan Kris berkunjung untuk menjagamu. Hanya sampai aku pulang nanti siang."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan membiarkan Yesung menelefon Heechul. seperti biasa, dengan pertengkaran kecil barulah Heechul setuju untuk datang beberapa menit lagi. Lagipula rumah Heechul tak jauh dari apartemen Yesung.

Setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk Ryeowook, namja tampan itu langsung pamit pergi. Walau tidak begitu enak, Ryeowook tetap memakan makanan buatan Yesung itu. Ryeowook mau tak mau membiarkan suaminya pergi. Ryeowook juga tak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain mengijinkan, lagipula itu kan urusan kerjaan. Dia bisa apa?

Pikirannya kembali terusik saat dia bangun tidur tadi, mual dan muntah. Ketika mereka bulan madu ke Kanada kemarin, dia juga sudah lelah bahkan sampai mual dipagi hari karena telat makan. Ryeowook juga merasa badannya cepat lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Matanya menatap beberapa pakaian Yesung dan dirinya yang tergeletak dilantai samping ranjangnya. Wajahnya memanas dan merona karena mengingat apa yang sekarang setiap malam ia lakukan. Dengan senyuman malu-malu Ryeowook memungut baju-baju itu dengan membungkuk.

Tes.

Ryeowook menunduk dan menatap tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan reflek Ryeowook mengusap hidungnya yang mulai mimisan. Yeojya itu mengambil tisu dan mendongak untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari hidungnya itu.

Ting tong.

Ryeowook menoleh dan menghampiri _intercom _apartemennya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, Ryeowook membukakan pintu apartemennya secara otomatis.

"Kau baru sampai?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan membuang tisu bekas mimisannya ke tong sampah. "Semalam. Lelah sekali eonnie…" Keluh Ryeowook.

Heechul hanya tersenyum dan menunjukan Ryeowook sebuah _paper bag_. Yeojya itu duduk diruang tv dan mengeluarkan soju beserta alat tes kehamilan. Alis Ryeowook bertaut, bingung. "Ini kan masih pagi eonnie, malah bawa soju. Eh itu… alat tes kehamilan?"

"Ya! Kau pasti sudah melakukannya, kan? Sekarang cepat tes dan beritahu aku hasilnya."

Heechul mendorong Ryeowook ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan yeojya itu melakukannya sendiri. Ryeowook mulai mencoba melakukan sesuai prosedur yang ada dibungkus alat itu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu alat itu bekerja. Tak lama, ia membuka penutupnya dan melihat terdapat dua garis berwarna merah disana.

Mata Ryeowook melotot tiba-tiba. "Tunggu, dua garis berarti?!"

Ryeowook sontak berdiri dan menghadap ke cermin yang berada diatas wastafel. Yeojya itu menaikan ujung kemeja kebesarannya sampai kebawah branya. Matanya terus memandangi perut ratanya yang sudah terkandung janin didalamnya. Usapan perlahan Ryeowook lakukan dengan pola searah jarum jam. Perlahan mata yeojya itu berkaca karena terharu.

"Selamat datang, aegya."

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue Series 2**

**-The End-**

Waw! Bagiannya Yewooknya banyak yaaa? Ah… author masih belum puas sama bagian mereka.

Gimana readerdeul? Terhibur nggak? Kalo mau dibikinin NC, review dulu doongg hahaha. Ato mau bikin Sapphire Blue NC Series?! Ah… author mulai yadongnya nih hadeh. Tapi itu ide yang bagus #plakk!

Inilah akhir dari kisah mereka chingunim! Pokoknya happy ending no death chara. Gimana? Seneng kan seneng? Wookienya hamil hadeh jadi pengen liat gimana cara pembuatan babynya #plakk lagi!

Ini balasan reviewnya maaf author agak males jadi kaya gini aja yaaa!

Ini udah dinikahin nih Yewooknya terus Wookie juga udah nggak sakit lagi hehe seneng nggak? Seneng lah yaaa kalo nggak gibeng nih.

Uhh kalo yang Kibum nangis di café, itu karena dia udah ga tahan sama cemoohan fansnya Siwon. Coba aja kalian bayangin sendiri deh kalo jadi Kibummie disitu.

Kayanya sih segitu aja deh ya. Nah gimana bagus ga? Jawab lewat review ya, jangan lupa. Eung? Nanti author kejutkan dengan series terbaru atau ff terbaru deh ya. Terus pantau ff Jongmi, ne? Tunggu-tunggu, yang mau sekuel dari masing-masing couple ayo tunjuk tangan lewat revieeww! Mau yg kaya series satu apa series 2?! Jawab kajja!

Cha! Gamsahamnida! Haja!


End file.
